


Regaining Time Lost

by SexyCtarlCtarl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCtarlCtarl/pseuds/SexyCtarlCtarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts five years after Kagome returns to Feudal Japan to be with Inuyasha. Kagura returns and with her a chain of events. A spider demon venom epidemic has been spreading through the Eastern lands now it has reached the Western lands. Inuyasha and his gang are thrown into the mix of things again to bring peace back to the Feudal era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to let everyone that this will be my second official fanfic. I put a Inuyasha fanfic up before. For some reason, it was deleted without reason. This story is totally different than the one I put up. I am going to try to keep it as canon as possible. I am open to suggestions and feedback. If you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Also if anyone is thinking I am neglecting my other fanfiction I am not. I just had to get this out of my head. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the first chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you can't really be serious about going to the half breed wench's celebration. After all these years, a little letter…" Jaken complained. Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to him. Yes, Kagome had requested his presence to her little celebration. It was called Christmas he believed. It was something that the humans in her era did. Sesshoumaru did not care much about it. He knew of it. She had been celebrating it for the past five years but this was the first year she had requested his presence. It had surprised him and peaked his interest as well. She wondered what the miko wanted. The little female was hell bent on making sure that her new family would be together no matter what."And the horrid human food. Oh Lord Sesshoumaru please tell me we are not going," Jaken begged. Sesshoumaru turned and glared at him. The glare quickly shut the kappa youkai up  and he sulked quietly as he followed in behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru knew as well as Jaken that he didn't mind going to Kagome's celebration. Jaken was still putting on a front that Sesshoumaru had dropped a long time ago. This would be a well welcomed vacation from his annoying duties. He was growing bored with the meetings of the Eastern, Southern and Nothern Lords. They were always bickering amongst each other over petty things. It irritated him beyond reason and the fact that he couldn't kill any of them made it worse. His mother, Inukimi, wasn't helping the situation either. She had been very forceful about Sesshoumaru giving her grandchildren after their last encounter. Since she got wind of Inuyasha siring a female hanyou with Kagome, she had all but been throwing females at Sesshoumaru that she thought was worthy for him. All of the women did not fit his standards. They were cold, merciless bitches just like his mother. Sesshoumaru had no desire to bed or even have casual sex with a female that reminded him of his mother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you came," Rin said softly as she came out of the hut. She was in a very beautiful white kimono with red and blue flowers. She walked slowly through the snow to reach Sesshoumaru. She and Kaede had worked very hard on the kimono all year. She wanted it to be beautiful. She was of age now and she wanted to be beautiful for him. Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness and his eyebrow raised slightly. However he said nothing about it.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "you look well." He slowed his pace and walked with Rin. He gave her a caring look. Sesshoumaru was happy that this village had did right by her. The last village she lived in did not. It was good that she was with people who loved and cared for her. It seemed that being with them had quelled some of her odd behavior.

"Pfft stupid girl. That isn't attire for a miko," Jaken said from behind Sesshomaru.

"Oh Jaken-sama, I am sorry. I didn't see you there. I didn't notice since you weren't complaining constantly," Rin teased.

"How dare you, you little…" Jaken started but was shut up quickly when Rin picked him up to hug him.

"I missed you too Jaken-sama," Rin said before sitting the embarrassed Kappa youkai back on the ground.

"Who said I missed you?" Jaken muttered.

Rin laughed and said, "I am not a miko. I am a healer. I am training to be an assistant to Kagome-san when she takes Kaede-sama's place."

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru replied. He knew the old woman was up there in age. He had never heard talking of replacing the old woman. Maybe she was finally long for this world.

Rin led them to the center of the village where music was playing. Gifts were being passed out and children running around. No one gave Sesshoumaru a second glance. They were accustomed to him now. They were part of his lands. He would not harm them as long as they stayed in their place and did not hurt anyone he cared for even though he would never say this aloud.

"Oie, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called to Sesshoumaru. He was holding the hand of his daughter, Inuamaya. She had long black hair like her mother's with a streak of silver. She had silver ears like her father's and she held the beauty of her mother. Inuamaya was wearing a similar outfit to Inuyasha's except it was a navy blue. Inuyasha had obtained more fire rat fur and requested that it would be made into a kimono for his daughter. However, Inuamaya adored her father so much that she wanted to dress like him which led to her having the same outfit dyed navy blue. It was looked down upon for a female to wear men clothing but it couldn't be helped. Inuamaya was daddy's little girl.

Inuamaya let go of Inuyasha's hands to run over Sesshoumaru. She was met with a sharp growl to keep her from jumping on Sesshoumaru. Her ears flattened on her head as she whimpered. "I wasn't going to jump on you Otou-san. I wanted to give you this," she said as she pulled a box from her sleeve, "Merry Christmas." A ball smacked her in the back of the head. A young boy was laughing at her before yelping in surprise when Inuamaya began to running towards him. She began chasing him disappearing in the crowd of children.

"I am going to help Kagome and Sango. I will be back later. You will dance with me tonight?" Rin asked.

"I will consider it," Sesshoumaru replied and Rin smiled before walking away.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Inuyasha said calmly as he came to his brother's side, "Seems you have gotten soft Sesshoumaru."

"Do not fool yourself with your idiotic thinking. This Sesshoumaru will still kill you," Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Who said you were going to kill me bastard? I am still going to kill you."

Sesshoumaru snorted before sitting. Inuyasha was right. He had gotten somewhat soft. Before he hated it. He hated the fact that he was turning into his father. He hated Rin for not leaving like she told her. He hated Naraku for causing this change in him. If it wasn't for him, the change in him would have never happen. He hated to admit it but Naraku did bring a lot of good even though he was trying his best to destroy him all. He cringed a little when he felt the wind whip through his hair. Her death still bothered him. He always thought of her when the wind blew. Her death wasn't in vain and he made sure of that. If it wasn't for her, he would have never regained his arm nor Bakusaiga.

* * *

"He's here," Rin said as she entered the hut where the women were busy cooking. Kagome and Sango turned to her direction and nodded.

"Go help Kimiko with the dumplings," Kagome said. Rin nodded and walked over to a young girl.

"He's going to kill us when he realizes that we kept this from him," Sango said as she placed food on plates.

"We didn't have a choice. She made us promise," Kagome replied, "If we told then the wish wouldn't have worked and I am sure he would we really kill us then. I am amazed he came."

"You doubted that he would? He always respected you from what Rin said. As he put it, anyone who could deal with that imbecile is worthy of my respect," Sango said.

"Really? Remember I am the annoying disrespectful wench that needed to know her place," Kagome tried to say with a straight face but ended up laughing instead. She couldn't even take herself seriously.

"Come Kagome. Let's bring this food out here before the village begins rioting," Sango said.

The food was delicious. It was far better than he had expected. Human food was far better than he expected. He felt someone's gaze on him and he looked up to see Rin holding her hand out to him. He took it and followed her. They danced much to many people's amazement. "Heh, who would have thought the tight ass could dance," Inuyasha said.

"Well he is a lord Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"When did you get back Bouzo? I thought you wouldn't be back for another day or so," Inuyasha stated.

"I met up with Kohaku on the way back. He kindly gave me a ride home. He didn't want to miss the celebration either," Miroku said.

* * *

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama are you going to open your gift?" Rin asked. She had gotten Rin to give the gift to Sesshoumaru for her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. She knew she would have started stuttering if she did it on her own.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru took the box from his sleeve. He opened it to reveal a feather. He picked it up and his eyes narrowed and so did Rin's. This was not her gift. What did that little brat do with her gift?

"Excuse me," Rin said as she left Sesshomaru to find Inuamaya. She knew what the feather was. She had remembered from long ago. It had belonged to  _her_ and she wanted to know why Inuamaya had given that to her. She found Inuamaya playing with a little boy that had previously smacked her in the head with a ball. She grabbed Inuamaya by the arm and dragged her away.

"Rin-san what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why did you give Sesshoumaru-sama the feather and not my gift?" Rin replied.

"Feather? Oh. Okasan told me too," Inuamaya said, "She told me not to tell you."

"Why would Kagome do that?" Rin thought to herself. She noticed people were making a crowd and the music had changed. Someone was dancing. It was a black haired woman. She couldn't see her face. She moved through the crowd dancing. She flicked her fan and a small tornado sent snow and flower petals up in the air in a beautiful display. Everyone clapped. Then she sent the tornado outward. It whipped people up and sat them down softly. The tornado found Sesshomaru and the scent assaulted his senses. His eyes widen as he recognized the scent.

The music stopped and the woman bowed. Everyone clapped and Sesshoumaru moved through the crowd as Rin tried to reach him. "It couldn't be," they both thought. Sesshoumaru finally stood in front of the woman. She smiled at him and took the feather out of his hand and placed it into her hair.

"Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you again," the woman said.

"Kagura,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  Woo! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I will be putting up the next chapter very soon.


	2. Midoriko's Wish

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with the next chapter. I want to thank  **supereman** and  **wolfshifter1001** for reviewing. :: offers brownies :: I am sorry about the grammatical errors. I had to get the chapter out of my head as quickly as possible. I will make sure to proofread the crap out of the next chapters. If you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

_Sesshomaru stared at the place where Inuyasha had jumped through the meidou. It had been about an hour or so now and he had yet to return with the miko. He didn't doubt his half-brother's abilities. He knew he would finally end it and bring back the miko. With the last few battles, he had proven that he was worthy of having his father's blood running through his veins. Out the side of his eye, he saw the tajiya approaching him. She was an honorable female. She was still going to uphold her promise. He noticed that the monk was holding his staff defensively. He was going to protect the female as best as he could with the little amount of strength he had left. If he thought he was a match for him, the monk was a fool._

" _You protected Rin. Your debt is paid, woman," Sesshomaru said before turning his back to her, "Jaken. Rin."_

" _Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin and Jaken both said before following in behind Sesshomaru._

" _Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," Sango said as she watched them disappear into the forest._

_Sesshomaru was not too far from Kaede's village when he was engulfed in darkness. His eyes narrowed as he turned to see if Rin and Jaken were with him. They were not. He unsheathed Bakusaiga. He had had enough of Naraku's games. If his stupid half breed brother couldn't finish this, he definitely would._

" _Naraku is dead and Kagome and Inuyasha are safe," a female voice said. A figure began to materialize in front of him. He had his sword ready. The figure materlialized into a woman with long black hair and wore armor. He couldn't see her face but he could feel immense powers coming off of her in waves. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, son of Inu no Taisho, I want to thank you for helping free me for my eternal battle in the shikon jewel."_

" _You are Midiroko. What is it that you want with this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said._

" _I would like to repay you. I want to grant you a wish to fulfill your heart's desire," Midiroko replied._

" _Hmmph. You can't give what this Sesshomaru wants. So be gone and be at peace in the otherworld," Sesshomaru stated as he sheathed his sword._

" _I have been very aware of the changes in you Lord Sesshomaru. I hold great power and I know what you desire. Don't you think that even you deserve a little happiness?" Midiroko replied._

* * *

**"Sesshomaru, it's good to see you again,"**

**"Kagura,"**

Sesshomaru stood in a tree letting the wind whip through his hair. When he saw her, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything. He did not know how to react. It was too sudden. It was bad enough they thought he was soft but giving in to his instincts would have forever sullied his name. Sesshomaru sank his claws into the bark of the tree. However, fleeing into the forest like a coward only revealed that he had unresolved feelings. Had Midiroko honestly granted his wish? He didn't think it was possible. He thought he would never see her again. He had felt deep regret when Tenseiga could not save her. If it wasn't for her, he would have never regained his arm nor have realized his true power.

"Kind of rude to leave a woman standing without a simple hello, Sesshomaru," Kagura said underneath the tree. She had followed him into the forest. She knew why he left. He had to keep up as much of his appearance as possible. She understood this very well. Kagura was unsure that she could actually do the dance. Her heart had been racing the whole time when she realized he was in the village. She was afraid that he wouldn't come and that she would have to search him out.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and stood before Kagura. She was different but still the same in some ways. She had the same face, the same eyes, the hair, but her body was more athletic and did she have a tail? He inhaled her scent again. It was her. He was sure of that. He would have never forgotten that scent. "Tell this Sesshomaru how you are..."

"Alive?" Kagura said finishing his sentence, "I am the wind. I can not die the way some youkai do. I didn't know that then. Naraku did destroy my body but he could not destroy my spirit. I became the wind. I traveled. I returned when I felt Naraku dying. I wanted to see his end and I wanted to see you end it. That is when Midiroko came to me. She said if I could gain a new body in two years instead of two hundred, I would return to the living. If I couldn't, I would remain this way forever. So, I took a chance."

Kagura leaned against a tree with her arms crossed as she watched Sesshomaru staring at her intently. She remembered how excited she was, how excited that she would have another chance to see Sesshomaru again. When she became the wind, she was at peace but she knew deep down that if she had the chance to be with him, to be near him again she would take it.

"It took me the full two years. The last day, the last night I came across an ookami/inu youkai. She reminded me of myself while I was trapped as Naraku's slave. Always wanting to be free but never achieving it. She was an omega because she was a mutt. She had been brutally attacked by her pack when she finally snapped and turned on her Alpha. The atrocities that that wolf had put her through should never be spoken," Kagura said. She had pitied the female. She had pitied her because she did not have anyone coming for her for her final moments. "As she lay dying, I spoke to her, reasoned with her. She traded places with me and became the wind. I was amazed that when I took control over her body that I would look like me. It was another blessing from Midoriko. It took me a year to get use to my new body and to return to Kaede's village. I have been with Kagome and Inuyasha ever since."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said. She was unaware that he had wished for her return. "Why did you not come to this Sesshomaru?"

"I was not ready to see you. I was ready tonight," Kagura replied. She wanted to be strong for him and not weak as she was before. She wanted to be rid of the horrible flashbacks, the nightmares of Naraku. When she returned to him, she wanted no trace of Naraku on her mentally or physically.

"What will you do now Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, "Will you stay with Inuyasha and Kagome? Or will you come with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagura's eyes widened. One: This was the second time he had spoken her name instead of calling her the wind witch, female or wench. Two: Did he call Inuyasha and Kagome by their names? Three: Did he really ask for her to come with him? This was so unlike him. What had happened in the past eight years for him to drastically change like this? What had he experienced without her? She was dying to know. She wanted to experience this new Sesshomaru. "I have grown bored with that village," Kagura said with a smirk, "I will accompany you Sesshomaru."

* * *

She was beautiful even when she was angered. He had not seen her in three years and she had really grown up. He had thought of her often and always wanted to return to see her but Miroku, still the lecher he was, would never give him a break. Miroku had caught on a long time ago and his teasing never ceased. He waited, bided his time with the construction of her gift. She was no longer a child, but a woman now and flowers would not do. He wanted something far more worthy of her.

"Mew!" Kirara meowed at him before nudging him forward. The stupid little human really was as dumb as his sister when it came to courting. His sister didn't understand simple advances and this boy couldn't muster to courage to start any advances. Oh if she had a body. She would have so much to say to her idiotic humans. They really needed to be scolded for their stupidity. But she couldn't be too upset with them. Miroku and Sango were now mates. Now she would have to do something about this dumb boy. He needed to act not hesitate. Females did not want a mate that hesitated.

"Alright, alright, Kirara. I'm going." Kohaku said as he walked over to the fuming Rin.

How the hell was she alive? Sesshomaru said that she died and Kagome-san said that as well but she was right there. She was right there standing in front of Sesshomaru with so much love and care in her eyes. It had left Sesshomaru speechless to the point that he left. Rin could feel a twisting pain in her chest. She gripped her chest and swallowed hard. What was this pain in her chest? Why was she so enraged?

"Rin-san," a voice said and Rin turned to see Kohaku coming towards her.

"Kohaku-san," she gasped as she tried to rein in her turbulent emotions to give Kohaku a genuine smile. He was much taller than the last time she saw him. She could tell he had become very muscular from the way his demon slayer outfit fitted him.

"It is good to see you Rin-san. Are you ok? You seem bothered," Kohaku replied in his now deeper voice.

"I am fine Kohaku-san. We didn't expect you back so soon. Everything went well in the village I presume," Rin answered.

"Yes. I would've returned sooner but I had to pick something up from Totosai," Kohaku said and offered a box to her, "This is for you."

"Thank you Kohaku-san," Rin said and she opened the box. It was a ring. She paled for a brief second. Oh no! Was he going to propose to her? This was not happening, not happening. Rin had enough of the men in her village giving her gifts to win her favor. She didn't want any of them and she especially did not want Kohaku. She saw him as an older brother. She had no romantic feelings toward him at all. "Kohaku-san you shouldn't have."

"Put it on and snap your fingers, "Kohaku instructed. Rin did what he said. A whip appeared and lashed through the air shocking Rin. Kohaku laughed at her surprise. He knew she adored Sesshomaru. He wanted to give her something to protect herself when she searched for herbs. Even though Naraku was gone, the world they lived in was still dangerous for a human. Many youkai did not come near Kaede's village because of Inuyasha but there were some cocky youkai that still tried. "I thought you would need an added protection while you're out on your own."

"Thank you Kohaku-san," Rin said with a little relief in her voice. It made Kohaku give her a curious look. "How long will you be staying here?"

"A few days. On the way back, I heard of another village being attacked that had no healer. I was going to request that you come with me," Kohaku stated.

"Oh," Rin said. She hadn't left Kaede's village in eight years. It would be a great reprieve. She would enjoy being out and about. She could gather the herbs that Kaede was running out of as well. "I will inform Kagome-san and Kaede-sama that I will be leaving."

"Great," Kohaku said with a smile. This was it. He was finally going to have some time alone with her. He could get to know her better finally.

* * *

"So, Kagome, Midoriko came to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. She came after the well sealed. She told me she would fulfill my heart's desire as in gratitude for releasing her. I was afraid at first. I thought it was another trick. I said I had no wish and she told me she could see into my heart. She said she would grant my wish and disappeared," Kagome explained, "I did not know until the well opened three years later that she had allowed me to finish my life there so I could start a new one with you."

"She did not come to me nor do I think she came to Miroku or Sango," Inuyasha replied.

"It was because your desire had already been fulfilled through my wish I believe," Kagome said, "And Miroku had avenged his family and stopped the curse. Sango avenged her family and Kohaku was returned to her. Do you think Sesshomaru wished to see Kagura again"

"That cold bastard would never reveal that even if he did care for Kagura. I am sure Midiroko did that for him," Inuyasha explained.

"I was amazed that you didn't realize that she was here in the village," Kagome mused.

"Her scent became the wind. I didn't realize until she made her appearance that she was alive again," Inuyasha stated, "I didn't think tight ass could reveal so many emotions at once. I guess he was lying about having no feelings for the "spawn of Naraku"."

"We were like that too but in the end all of us wanted to save her," Kagome said, "Even Sesshomaru came to her during her final minutes."

"Rin is not going to be happy about this," Inuyasha stated, "I am not too happy with you for keeping this away from me."

"She made us promise and she wasn't a threat to any of us. If she was, I would have purified her on the spot," Kagome stated, "And what do you mean Rin will not be happy?"

"You still should've told me Kagome," Inuyasha said with a sigh. He trusted his mate and he knew she trusted him. Inuyasha would just have to ignore and bite his tongue on this one. Now that he thought about it. He probably would have told his asshole of a brother and rubbed it in his face that Kagura came to them and not him just to get under his skin. Inuyasha was confused that Kagome had not realized the change in Rin.

"Your puny human nose can't smell it. She is in love with Sesshomaru. She is not going to be happy that she now has competition and that YOU helped bring the competition," Inuyasha explained.

"Ewwww. That's disgusting," Kagome said in revulsion, "He could be her great grandfather!"

"It is common here for a man to acquire a young wife, Kagome," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome opened her mouth in a retort but quickly closed it when she heard a soft knock on the side of their hut. Rin entered with a frown on her face. "Inuyasha-sama. Kagome-sama,"Rin greeted them. She turned her full attention on Kagome. She was annoyed with her but Kagome always had a reason for doing the things that she did. She didn't know what she felt towards Sesshomaru. No one did really.

"Kohaku-san has requested that I travel with him to a village that is in need of my aid. I am asking permission to leave," Rin spoke.

"Rin you are an adult now. You do not need to ask for my permission. I would just like to be informed if you leave," Kagome explained.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. I will be leaving in two days' time. I think I am going to retire. Good night Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama," Rin said leaving the hut.

When they were sure Rin was far away, Kagome said, "She really is pissed. Maybe it'll be good for her to leave for some time."

"Heh, good for Kohaku too," Inuyasha chuckled to his self.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. I want to point out that this will not be a short story. There's so much going on in my head. I will try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost._

 **Sneak Preview of Next Chapter:** "What do you mean she's traveling with him?" "Hello Mother." "Kirara what is going on with you?" "Oh my you have grown Shippou."


	3. Envious Heat

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with the next chapter. I want to thank  **supereman** and  **wolfshifter1001** for reviewing. :: offers more brownies :: I want to point out that Rin usually uses –san when referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. She is upset with them, so she is distancing herself from them by being formal. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Kagura walked slowly through the snow covered field. The wind whipped through her hair. It felt as if someone was hugging her. She knew it was the ookami. The ookami was happy for her. She sometime spoke to her. They had a bond that could never be broken. The ookami gave her a new life and Kagura gave her freedom. They would forever be grateful to each other. Kagura made it to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. She could see Inuamaya playing in the snow with a little human girl and Rin, who was forming snowballs to throw as she dodged the ones being thrown at her.

"Kagura-san, we missed you last night," Kagome said as she waved to her.

"I am sorry. I had matters to handle," Kagura replied, "I will be leaving today."

"Why so soon?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious Kagome? She's going with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Is that true Kagura-san?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I think it's time for me to depart," Kagura replied with a smile.

"Heh hopefully you can get Sesshomaru to relax a little bit more. I swear if he frowns any harder, he'll pop a diamond out of his ass," Inuyasha replied. Kagome and Kagura laughed at the joke. If it she could manage it, Sesshomaru would be doing a lot more than just relaxing. She blushed at the thought of how she would this. She wasn't sure she could even pull that off. Kagura would be better off not doing it. The worse thing that could happen is if Sesshomaru thought she was a whore. She would die slowly inside if he came to that conclusion.

Rin watched Kagura secretly as she walked through the snow. She was beautiful. She could admit this and she held her self like an honorable woman. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her tail, her wolf tail. She was an ookami. Growing up Rin tried to forget what had happened to her that led her to travel with Sesshomaru but she couldn't help harbor a bitter hatred for ignorant humans and ookami youkai. The disgusting, vile things that the ookami did made her sick. Kagome explained that that was their dynamics but it still sickened her.

Rin dropped her snowball and turned to glare at Kagura. 'She's traveling with Sesshomaru. Why is SHE traveling with him? He has yet to ask me,' Rin thought. Kagura turned to look back at Rin after having a feeling that she was being watched. Rin was glaring at her with an ugly frown. Kagura raised an eyebrow in response. She didn't understand why Rin was glaring at her like that. Kagura remembered that when Rin was younger, she had been very fond of her. Kagura didn't want to waste time asking what her problem was. Sesshomaru was an impatient one but Kagura did not want to back down from this. For some reason, Kagura felt as if she needed to stand her ground and hold the eye contact. A snowball collided with Rin's face causing her to tumble backwards into the snow. Rin wiped the snow from her face before frowning at Inuamaya.

"What?" Inuamaya asked, "It's not my fault you weren't looking." Rin looked back at Kagura, who smirked a little before walking away. 'Serves you right for looking so rudely,' she thought. Rin stood up quickly and abruptly stormed away without a single word.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Kagome said.

* * *

Rin continued marching angrily through the snow. She was cursing Inuamaya for throwing the snowball at her. She knew the girl didn't mean anything by it. They were playing after all but Rin couldn't help but be angry. Why would Sesshomaru want her? After everything she did and who her father was, she couldn't understand why would he want her company. Did he think that Rin was too weak? Did he think that being with her would further sully his bloodline? If that was the case, Rin would show him, show everyone that she was worthy to be her Lord's.

"Aie child, let me speak with ye," Kaede called out to Rin from the entrance of her hut. Rin had been watching the young woman for some time now. She watched grow into a magnificent healer. She was very proud of her, but now she was part of the village gossip. It seems she was not conducting herself in a ladylike manner and that was troublesome. Kaede was getting old. She had been old but now her body moved slower than usually and it was harder to get up some days. Kaede needed her protégé to be in the right mind state or her healing abilities would be at fault.

"Yes Kaede-same? Are you feeling alright?" Rin asked as she followed Kaede into her hut. She was met by heat from the fire. Kaede checked the tea kettle over the fire before slowing down next to the fire, so it would warm her aching body. Rin sat opposite to her and looked at Kaede attentively.

"I am fine child. It is ye who I am worried about," Kaede said, "What is troubling ye?"

"Nothing is troubling me Kaede-sama. I am fine," Rin lied.

"I have not lived for so long without listening and watching signs. Ye are bothered by the Inu Lord's new companion," Kaede replied.

"How..how did you know?" Rin asked.

"It is painted all over ye face," Kaede explained, "The green head of envy is apparent on ye."

"Envy?! I am not envious of her," Rin said stressing 'her' in disgust. How absurd was the thought of her being envious of filthy ookami. It made her want to vomit a little.

"Child understand this. The Inu Lord cares for ye maybe not the way ye care for him but he still cares. Things happen for a reason. Kagura returned for a reason. Be best if ye put it out of ye mind. Some things are not meant to be," Kaede stated.

"Who is to say that it is or isn't meant to be?" Rin retorted angrily. Was everyone against her with this?

'Oh how the young think they know everything,' Kaede thought before shaking her head. "Child if ye follow down this path, unnecessary trouble will find ye. Put it out of ye mind," Kaede said. She was done discussing the situation with her. She could tell she was not accepting the information. Kaede understood the stupidity of youth for she used to be young. She also knew that the little fool would have to learn on her own and there was no helping that.

"Now tell me about this trip with Kohaku," Kaede said as she poured Rin a cup of tea.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagura coming over to him. She was a sporting a smug smile. Sesshomaru wondered who she had bested. He had seen that smile often when she tricked Inuyasha into doing something reckless and stupid. Had she been teasing his idiotic brother again? It was very humorous to watch his brother have a tantrum and being sat. Inuyasha was a fool to allow the miko to put a collar on him. However, it seemed to have its benefits when Inuyasha lost control or couldn't find the strength to hold his tongue.

"Can you transform Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagura finally reached him. The trip would be a long, strenuous one. He did not want to travel by foot. Sesshomaru was on a deadline and he refused to be late to a meeting that he arranged. It was highly possible that she could transform. She was not a hanyou and she had heard of ookami transforming. However he had never seen it. In the result of Kagura being incapable of transforming, Kagura would ride on his back with Jaken.

"I never tried," Kagura replied, "but I can see." Kagura closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing. She pictured herself as a wolf and after a few minutes she felt something stir in her stomach. Kagura focused on it and she felt herself getting taller.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura as she transformed. He smirked. It was a great feet in itself that she was able to do this on her first try. He stared up at her when her transformation was complete. She was rather large not as massive as his mother but a good size. She was a lean dog with a few wolf like features. She had black fur with a few patches of white. She was fine looking dog. Sesshomaru transformed quickly and towered over her. His tongue was hanging out the side making him look like a very happy deadly dog. He barked at her and took to the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You have forgotten about Jaken!" Jaken exclaimed. He had finally caught up with them. His Sesshomaru had forgotten all about him. Sesshomaru was smitten over the mutt. It would be disastrous when his mother found out. Oh why could his Lord bed with a nice inu youkai? Even a weak inu would do better than a mutt.

Kagura looked down at Jaken and lunged forward causing Jaken to cry out when he was caught in Kagura's jaws. Oh this would be the end of poor old Jaken. He'd be eaten by a dreadfull lowly mixed breed. It was a horrible way to go. After a few seconds he realized he wasn't being chewed. Kagura held him gingerly in her mouth as she followed after Sesshomaru. She kept her mouth agape to allow Jaken to climb onto her back to hold onto her fur. Jaken quickly scurried out of her mouth and did so. He would have to rethink his evaluation of the mixed breed.

* * *

Kirara's body twitched as she struggled to keep from falling over. She was hot. She felt as if someone had lit her on fire. The snow melted around her feet and she quickly lapped at the cold water. If she could remove her fur, she would. 'Damn my hormones. Damn it all,' she thought as she began to roll around in the snow causing it to melt. She should not be feeling this way. It was too soon. There was still snow and the plants had yet to grow back. Mating season would start early Spring not mid-Winter. Kirara would have to hole herself up somewhere far away and safe. She would not risk another travesty. Kirara was finally almost back to her full potential. This would be her second and last attempt to do what she had dreamed of as a kitten and she would not be denied again.

"Kirara, what is going on with you?" Kohaku asked as he picked up the neko. He immediately dropped her when he felt that his hands had been burned. "Kirara, you're so hot. Are you sick?"

"No you stupid boy! Now leave me be!" Kirara meowed at him before running away leaving Kohaku in shock. Did Kirara just talk? He tried running after her but he lost her. He called after her but Kirara ignored him as she rushed to find water to soothe her body.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. I know I implied that Shippou would be in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. I will try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost._


	4. Foreboding Meeting

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank  **supereman** and  **wolfshifter1001** again for reviewing. :: offers a red velvet cake :: I want to point out that Rin is a teenager and teenagers do go through phases and phases end. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Inuamaya trailed in behind Sango and Miroku's daughter, Akane and Akemi. They had overheard some villagers talking about a beautiful flower that grew somewhere in the forest. Akane and Akemi wanted to get the flower, so it could be grown in the village as well as offer it as an anniversary gift for their parents. They knew they wouldn't be allowed along in the forest without someone older, so they asked Inuamaya. Inuamaya wasn't technically older than them but hanyous matured faster than humans. She had the mentality of a 13 year old most of the time. After much begging and promising never to tug on her ears, Inuamaya agreed to accompany them. She didn't want to stick around the village anymore with Rin running around with an attitude. Inuamaya played dumb about changing out the gifts. She knew what was going for a long time. It wasn't really hard to put everything together since her ears allowed her to listen in on private conversations.

The woman that had been hiding in the village was going to be Sesshomaru's mate. However, Rin wanted to be his mate which was really dumb. Rin had traveled with Sesshomaru for a long period of time and it was really odd that Rin was not aware of Sesshomaru's demeanor towards her. It was odd that Rin had yet to see it when he came to visit. Had Rin been oblivious to his expressions, the yips and the growls that he would do or maybe she didn't understand what all of that meant? Sesshomaru obviously treated her as his pup.

"Ya-chan, aren't you going to help?" Akane asked.

"No," Inuamaya replied, "I have to keep a look out." Her ears twitched and turned about as she listened out for danger.

"Ugh. You can be really boring and grouchy sometimes. Just like your Dad," Akemi said.

"Tssk. Of course," Inuamaya replied before sticking her tongue out at her.

"You should stop acting like a boy Ya-chan. You're never going to get married if you keep this up," Akane added.

"Married? Why in the world would I be thinking about getting married?" Inuamaya asked in shock," I am only eight winters old!" She just didn't understand human females. They were always running around giving boys flowers, worrying about getting married and ignoring her mostly. That was the reason she wanted to be like her father and Sango-san. She didn't have time to worrying about stupid things. There were more important things than that.

"We're talking about when you're older. You know Ryu-chan likes you," Akemi said.

Inuamaya blushed before turning her back to them. She knew all about that. Christmas night he had hit her in the head with a ball while she was trying her best to behave in front of Otou-san. Due to him, it obviously failed and she was going to make him pay for it. A black eye from a girl would have the other boys picking on him for months but all thoughts of revenge had been deserted when Ryu gave her that necklace. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a simple silver chain, but the fact that he worked on the chain with his father for her made it special. The village they lived in was a friendly one but there were still some reservations towards youkai. It was why she only played with Akane, Akemi and the boys. Her behavior was unfitting for a female and maybe if she tried a little to fit in, she would have more friends but Inuamaya didn't want to fit in. Okaa-san told her to never change who she was and Inuamaya didn't plan to.

A twig fell from a tree and Inuamaya's ears twitched. She looked up and saw a blur move through the trees. Inuamaya turned and snatched Akane and Akemi out of the way not a second too soon. A snake youkai hit the ground where they were. Akane and Akemi stared in horror as the snake youkai rose up hissing at them. It lunged and Inuamaya leaped. She landed on the top of its head and bit its eyes causing it rear back hissing in pain.

"RUN!" Inuamaya screamed.

* * *

Kagura's legs were becoming stiff and her body was aching. She could see the sun brightly beating down on her as it was slowly going down. It was almost nightfall and she was sure they had put over forty miles between them and Kaede's village. Her legs were screaming it to her. However, they were nowhere near Sesshomaru's castle. He slowed his speed a few hours ago when Kagura began to lag behind. She was not use to traveling this way but it still annoyed him that at this pace he would be at his castle with only a day to prepare. Sesshomaru gave a quick bark before he made his descent to the ground. Kagura followed after. Her body twirling in the air as her body was engulfed in blue light. She landed gracefully even though her legs were trembling. Kagura brought her arm out and caught the falling, screaming Jaken before he hit the ground. She sat his trembling form on the ground before sitting herself.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagura. He knew she was tired but she was not saying a word about it. She was determined to not cause any problems. This wasn't the Kagura he was used to but he wasn't complaining. He did not want to hear complaining from a wench that chose to come with him but she wasn't. Sesshomaru wanted to tease her but all three of them needed to eat.

"This Sesshomaru will return," he said before walking off.

When he was out of sight, Kagura finally relaxed with a deep sigh. She rubbed her sore thigh muscles and stood up slowly. There was a hot springs not too far. Kagura could smell it and she was yearning for it. It wouldn't take her too long to get there and get back. She was sure she probably smelled. Kagura could feel the sweat trickling down her back. It was disgusting.

"Jaken, I will be going to the hot springs," Kagura said before leaving Jaken to his lonesome.

* * *

"Sango you missed it. I have never seen Sesshomaru show so many emotions before," Miroku said, "He adores her."

"Adore? Are you sure?" Sango asked. She knew Kagura had feelings for Sesshomaru. It was very apparent that she did. Kagura went out of her way to make sure that she and Kagome told no one about her rebirth and she practiced nonstop to perform to perfection to show her agility and gracefulness to Sesshomaru. However, Sango never saw any emotions from Sesshomaru nor was she around to really tell. Sango knew he was deeply bothered by the death of Kagura because it was unnecessary but she didn't think too much into it.

"Yes, my lovely Sango. He looked upon her the way I did when I first met you," Miroku said.

"So he had his hand on her rear end?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"Oh Sango, how you tease," Miroku replied, "I do remember something about you telling me last night to put my hand there."

Before Sango could retort, screams ruined their playful banter. Sango moved quickly and grabbed Hirakotsu and Miroku grabbed his staff before rushing out of their hut to see Akane and Akemi running through the snow towards the village. Akane and Akemi did not turn back to see if Inuamaya was behind them. Inuamaya made them promise if something like this was to happen that they would obey her no matter and they did. They did what she told them to do and that was to run. Run as fast as they could to get help.

* * *

"I can't believe Kouga sent us out to do this again," Hakkaku groaned.

"Well what do you expect? He's always getting us to do this," Ginta replied, "He should have never challenged the spider youkai for their territory."

"Who would have thought that they had a taste for wolf flesh? Female wolf flesh at that," Hakkaku said, "It was a good thing that we did wipe them out."

"But look at the cost. He has searching high and low for unrelated females. We have only found six so far and that was winters ago," Ginta replied.

Kouga's pack had grown exponentially since the fall of Naraku and his marriage to Ayame. A few years into his success, females and pups were turning up missing. A search party stumbled across a spider youkai clan in control of a nice size territory not too far from their pack den. The leader of the snake youkai requested wolf flesh from now and then. He had a taste for females. Unaware to the pack, Kouga made an agreement with the previous leader that allowed him to stay within the territory as long as no harm came to his pack. The new leader did not honor this truce which caused a full out war that lasted for a week or so but it took the lives of many of their brethren. The ratio of males to females was every five males there was two females. Kouga sent out search parties to bring back any ookami females: youkai or hanyou to join the pack. Kouga still had the notion that hanyous were inferior but beggers couldn't be choosers.

Hakkaku inhaled and caught a scent of a female, an ookami female. Before he could say anything, Ginta was moving in the direction of the scent. They began to jog towards the scent. They were both elated that they had found another one. This would put Kouga in a less than foul mood. He had so much to worry about since his position as pack leader was being threatened for his decision to go into full out battle with the spider youkai. Kouga had already killed two rivals for his position. The bloodshed was enough to show that he was not playing around with anyone question his leadership capabilities.

Ginta and Hakkaku came across a female bathing in a hot spring. She was running her hands through her hair in the water to get out the tangles. They crept closer and the female whipped around with her fangs barred as she sank lower into the water to cover herself.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Kagura exclaimed as her red eyes glared at them with such intensity that made Ginta and Hakkaku cringe.

"We are sorry for startling you. But you are ookami aren't you?" Ginta asked.

"Partly. What is it to you?" Kagura replied.

"Kouga request all females to come join his pack for protection and safety. Due to last war, we are trying to regain our numbers. I am sure you know of this and," Hakkaku explained.

"I will not be coming with you," Kagura said. It had taken her a moment to figure out where she knew those two from. She knew they were not a threat to her because she was sure that both were weaker than her but alarm bells were still going off in her head. When one of them had said Kouga's name, she remembered who they were. They were the two wolves that were always trailing in behind that arrogant, loud mouth wolf. Kagura would die first than to join his pack and she was sure he would prefer that.

"Wait, what? No you have to," Ginta said.

"I don't have to do anything and I am sure Kouga wouldn't want me to be a part of his pack," Kagura replied, "Did you two forget me that easily?" She brought her hands up to wrap her hair up in a bun and she glared at the two wolves. "Do you remember me now?"

Ginta and Hakkaku stepped back in disbelief. It was Naraku's pawn. She was the wind witch but she thought she had died. That was what Inuyasha and Kagome had said. And why was she an ookami? None of this made any sense. Sensing their confusion, Kagura spoke again, "I was given a second chance at life. I don't know why since some of the things that I did while being controlled by Naraku was distasteful. I am sincerely sorry about what I did to your pack. I know that my apology probably means nothing but I wish to say it anyway. Please inform Kouga that I will not be joining his pack. I think that would be wise, don't you?"

Ginta's mouth hung open for a brief moment. He would have never thought he would have heard apologizing for anything. Hakkaku tugged on his arm as he was already retreating. He didn't trust the wind witch. It didn't matter if she apologized or not. She rubbed him the wrong way and always had. "Ok. Sorry for bothering you," Ginta said before retreating with Hakkaku.

* * *

Inuamaya didn't really think her plan out to well. She simply thought to lead the snake youkai away from Akane and Akemi. Of course she was too much of a hassle for the snake youkai. Inuamaya was leaping all about in the trees and he was obviously much too hungry to waste energy on trying to capture her. Akane and Akemi were running in a straight line. Of course, the snake youkai would turn his attention back on them. They were easy targets.

'Idiots,' she thought as she jumped from branch to branch to keep up with them. The snake youkai was only a few feet from them. He was dangerously close and Inuamaya had to act quickly. Scared beyond rational thought, she leaped from the tree she was in and on to the snake youkai's head. Inuamaya frantically tried to cover his eyes while trying to hold on. The snake youkai bucked and Inuamaya was launched into the snow. As she tried to stand, the snake towered over her to swallow her.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled as blue flames came out of the palm of his hand as his claws ripped through the snake. He dropped down and snatched Inuamaya up before leaping away as the snake youkai writhe in pain on the ground while it disintegrated. Shippo sat Inuamaya down and said, "What the hell were you doing?"

Inuamaya uncovered her eyes as her whole body shivered. She stared up at Shippo and screamed, "Onee-chan!" She jumped into his arms and clung to him as she began crying. Shippo was coming to visit Kaede's village. He had news to bring to his old friends when he saw Inuamaya trying to battle a snake youkai on her own. Shippo immediately went into action to save her.

"Inuamaya!" Kagome said as she took her from Shippo, "What were you doing? You could've been killed!"

"Don't be angry with her!" Akane yelled as she rushed over holding Akemi's hand while Sango and Miroku followed in behind them.

"It wasn't her fault," Akemi said, "It's our fault."

"What in the hell were you two doing in the forest on your own in the first place?" Inuyasha replied. He had been helping some of the villagers take down a tree when he heard screaming. He rushed over as quickly as he could. Inuyasha saw Inuamaya at the last few seconds. He felt dread in him as he watched the youkai tower over her. Inuyasha couldn't have made it to her in time nor would have Kagome's arrow and Sango's hirakotsu. He was glad that Shippo came when he did.

"We were trying to find that flower the villagers talked about to give as an anniversary gift. We asked Inuamaya to come with us," Akane started.

"She's an adult, so we thought it was okay for Inuamaya to come with us," Akemi added, "The youkai came out of nowhere. Inuamaya distracted it while we ran to get help. If it wasn't for Ya-chan, we would've been eaten."

"Please don't be angry with her," Akane and Akemi pleaded at the same time.

"Inuamaya is not an adult. We had this discussion before," Sango said.

"Because she is a hanyou like me, she has matured more than you two have. But she is in no way capable of protecting you two properly. She got lucky this time but there's no telling what would have happened if Shippo didn't show up," Inuyasha replied, "You three both know that there have been an increase of…" Inuyasha stopped in midsentence when the scent of blood hit his nose. He turned to look at Inuamaya who was holding her arm. Her eyes were half open and she was very pale. While the adults were talking, Inuamaya felt the pain creeping up her arm but she didn't have the strength to alert anyone. Inuyasha removed her hand revealing her arm. Inuamaya, immediately, started wailing. The wound ran the length of her arm and it was puffy.

"She's been poisoned," Kagome said, "We need to get her inside immediately."

Inuyasha was going to grab Kagome and get to the hut before the blink of an eye but Sango grabbed his arm. Inuyasha needed to make sure that nothing else was coming to endanger the village. Inuamaya would be okay. Sango vast knowledge of poisons and Kagome's healing hands would make sure Inuamaya would be up and running tomorrow with no problems. "We'll take care of her. You three make sure that there isn't any more lurking around," Sango stated as she gripped Akane and Akemi's hands as she followed Kagome back to her hut.

* * *

Kirara found herself at a river bank. She stared down at the water as steam was coming off her body in waves. Behind her were a few foolish youkais' bodies lie burned to a crisp because they did not heed her warnings and succumbed to their hormones. Kirara was in full estrus and it was wrong. It had to be very wrong. Nekos did not go into estrus until the spring but here she was beckoning each and every demon to her in a fifty mile radius. This would not do. She could not risk another fight, another batter. Another battle could cause her severe harm that would keep her from being able to achieve her goal forever. Kirara could not bear staying in this form for the rest of her time in this realm. She had already spent a quarter of it walking around like some beast of burden. Kirara did not mind escorting her friends around but she sometimes felt as if that was all she was good for and that would not do.

"Kirara," a voice said to her. Kirara jumped at the sound. She looked around but neither saw nor smelled no one but she knew that voice.

'Midoriko,' Kirara thought.

"It is my fault that you have suffered so. I have chosen that it will be you that I will use the last of my power on before I leave this world," Midiroko replied to her, "Plunge yourself into the river."

'No. I will surely drown,' Kirara thought. She was not the best swimmer and it was widely known that Nekos despised water. The real problem was that if she was submerged in water for too long it would put out her flames thus killing her. Kirara backed away from the river's edge.

"Please trust me Kirara. I have never betrayed you before," Midiroko replied.

Kirara mused over the voice in her head. She could just be hearing voices due to her hormones or it could actually be Midoriko. Kirara could take the chance. She could swim to the other side before the current took her if she was fast enough. Kirara padded into the water and was immediately hit with an intense pain. She roared in pain as she tried to walk back to the shore. All of the sudden, the current picked up and Kirara was dragged under. She struggled to keep her head above water as she went downstream but her legs would not move.

As water filled her lungs, Kirara swore she saw Midoriko reaching for her as she said,"You were always a well-respected friend."

* * *

"Damn it all to hell," Inuyasha exclaimed as he marched angrily towards the forest. He would have to make another display to show the idiotic youkai that he meant business. Inuyasha was bitter that he wasn't the one to kill the snake youkai, but it did make him feel better that someone that he saw as family did. Shippo was like a son to him. "What are you doing back here runt?"

"Runt? I don't think I can be called that anymore since I am taller than you now Inuyasha," Shippo replied as he kicked the remains of the snake youkai out of his way. He was now an inch taller than Inuyasha and slightly more muscular than Inuyasha as well. Shippo wore a similar outfit to the one he wore growing but this outfit was made for his more mature body. He was now fifteen. The same age Inuyasha was when they first met. Besides getting older, taller, hair and tail becoming longer, Shippo hadn't really changed much. "I have passed the Kitsune Demon Examination. I am among the top five of my class," Shippo said proudly.

"Congratulations. This calls for a celebration,"Miroku said.

"Oie monk. Are you that stupid? That's not why he's here," Inuyasha stated. He picked up on that as soon as Shippo arrived. If his visit was on a pleasant one, he would have visited the human girl that he was fond off. Shippo deliberately took the route to him and Miroku's huts.

"Hmm? Is this true Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Yes unfortunately. It has something to do with the frequent occurrences of youkai lately," Shippo replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cliffhanger a little bit. This was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.


	5. Suspicious Activity

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank  **supereman** and  **wolfshifter1001** again for reviewing. :: offers ice cream :: Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Rin watched Kaede sleeping as she finished off her last cup of tea. She was hungry but she couldn't stomach any food at the moment. Kaede was getting older and it was amazing that she lived for so long. After Kikyou passed on and Naraku was defeated, Kaede seemed to relax. She wasn't working herself to the bone to get things done, to always be prepared. There was no need for her to do it, so everyone watched her age in eight years. It could be any day now where Kaede wouldn't wake up again. Rin did not know if she could replace or if she wanted to. Kagome at one time would have been Kaede's replacement but something changed. The villagers were more distant than usual. She was fully aware of them holding secret meetings at the dead of night but she was never invited until tonight.

Rin played with the letter between her fingers. She did not want to go. It would mean terrible things if she did. She was sure that the meeting and the ones before were about Inuyasha and Kagome. The villagers were still wary of youkai but were respectful. They owed Inuyasha and Kagome so much but it was hard to beat bigotry out if you grew up that way. Rin luckily knew the evil of humans and youkai and that neither race was absent of it, so she couldn't hate one without hating the other.

Rin stood up and covered Kaede with a blanket before exiting the hut. She followed the path toward the abandoned hut in the middle of the village. Rin could see light from the window. She came to the hut and a woman stepped out of it. She was the wife of one of the influential families within the village, Lady Mikaki. She had a strong hatred for youkai no matter if they were friendly or not.

"I am so glad you came. Please come in," she said stepping out of the way. Rin entered the hut after giving a brief smile. She was not happy to be there. However, she wanted to know what this was all about. She wanted to obtain enough information to relay back to Kagome and Inuyasha. Those who held power in the village (the blacksmith, the carpenter, and so on) were sitting and sipping on tea. An unfamiliar woman was pouring the tea.

"Well Rin-san, you finally decided to come. I was sure that Kaede-sama would have joined you," Takashi said. He was the head of the village. He had taken over three years ago after his father had passed away. Rin believed that it was he who caused the villagers to be so distant.

"She was tired. I let her sleep," Rin stated, "Why have you requested me Takashi-sama?"

"We wish to introduce you to Lady Hikari," Takashi said.

Rin looked fully on the woman. She wore a black kimono with green leaves on it. Her hair was black and was pulled up in a bun. She had a slender face with high cheek bones. Her lips were set in a soft smile and her blue eyes glittered brightly in the fire light. Rin noticed something else glittered within her eyes as well.

"It is pleasure to meet you Rin-san. I have heard much of you," Hikari said.

"Have you?" Rin mumbled and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

Takashi offered Rin a cup of tea and she took it. She had no intentions of drinking much of it. Rin was already full from drinking tea from Kaede. She took a few sips before setting the cup down to stare back at Hikari. The tea warmed her causing her to softly sigh.

"Now Rin-san I would like you to answer Lady Hikari's questions," Takashi said.

"Yes," Rin stated.

"When is Inuyasha the weakest?" Hikari asked.

Rin eyes narrowed slightly. Why would she be asking about Inuyasha? Rin opened her mouth to speak and blurted out, "The night he turns human." She covered her mouth in horror. Rin couldn't help but blurt out her reply when she tried to speak. It was as if she had no control over her tongue. Rin stared at the cup of tea. She took it and sniffed it. There was something in it. It was faint but she could still smell. "You poisoned me?!"

"No, no, my dear. I only released you from the hold of that horrid demon," Lady Hikari said, "The villagers told me all about the demon that is called Lord Sesshomaru. It is such a horrible thing to be controlled by a demon and forced to be his slave."

"Slave? SLAVE? I am not his slave. He took care of me and brought me here because it was safer. I have never been forced to do anything that I didn't want to do!" Rin exclaimed.

"Please calm yourself. Soon you will see that we only mean you well," Lady Hikari said, "Now when is the night that Inuyasha turns human."

"I DON'T KNOW AND IF I DID I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU!" Rin exclaimed before standing up and fleeing from the village.

The men stood up to follow her but Hikari snapped her fingers. The men stopped to turn and look back at her. "Let her be. This will play out in our favor," Hikari said.

* * *

" _Kirara stay out of my way," Midoriko said as walked forward with her sword raised. Kirara dispatched of the last demon before snarling at Midoriko. How could she tell her to back down? How could she after they had slain her mate? She would kill them all. Kirara was getting ready to jump on another when she noticed Midoriko raising her sword. She quickly retreated out of the way and behind Midoriko as Midoriko's sword began to glow a blue light._

_Midoriko watched as the youkai were swarming towards her. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent a wave of purifying light towards the horde of youkai. When the light dissipated, the ground was scorched. Midoriko's body shifted as she stumbled. She turned to Kirara with a smile. Kirara came over to allow Midoriko to use her to catch her balance. She purred at Midoriko and nudged her a bit. She was still a little angry at her for avenging her but it is what it is. They were dead and that was the only thing that mattered. Midoriko all of the sudden shoved Kirara away as jaws came up from the ground and ensnared her. Her left arm caught on the demon's fang and was ripped from her body due to the force of the demon propelling itself. Midoriko screamed as she placed her blade up to keep the demon from closing its jaws on her. Her blood rolled down the demon's throat as it chuckled._

" _You vile creature… you have not one," Midoriko said as she began to glow in an eerie blue light._

" _Midoriko!" Kirara roared, "I will free you!" Kirara would not leave Midoriko to this fate. Kirara jumped forward and clawed at the demon. Midoriko's aura pulsated and it burned Kirara, who roared. She held onto the demon as she sank her fangs into its skull. Its putrid blood entered her mouth but she still held on._

" _Yes traitor. Join us in hell!" the demon hissed at Kirara._

" _Kirara leave me. I do not wish this fate for you," Midoriko said as her aura pulsated again. This time it slung Kirara back. The fur on her legs was burned off but Kirara stood up again. Her legs were trembling but she rushed forward to try to save Midiroko as light engulfed Midiroko and the demon. The light hit Kirara throwing her out of the cave._

Kirara opened her eyes slowly to the flickering of flames. Her body jerked as she heaved up all the water in her body. She looked up to see herself in a cave. Kirara brought her hand up to groom her face and then she stopped. She stared at her hand and not a paw. Her hands roamed her body. She was wearing a kimono and she had breasts, arms, legs and feet. Kirara had gained her humanoid form. She pulled up the kimono to see her legs. There were remnants of the burn scars on her legs.

'Kirara, my dearest friend, by saving you from being in that prison, the hell I created to rid the world of that demon I kept you from enjoying your life fully,' Midoriko said to her. Tears began to roll down her face as the memories became flooding back to Kirara. She remembered the battle that took Midoriko away from her. It was the same battle that had severely wounded her. Kirara did not blame Midoriko. She did not blame her for any of it. If she was able to do it all over, she would have still tried to save Midoriko. 'I give you this as payment for all you did for me Kirara. Live long and well.'

"Midoriko," Kirara said, "thank you."

* * *

Ayame sat on the edge of the waterfall gazing at the moon's reflection on the water. She surveyed her new territory with a smile. Kouga did well. It was beautiful and lush. Their pack did not need to go very far to hunt and they were able to grow plants as well. Kouga turned up his nose to eating plants. He ranted about how they were wolves and only needed meat to live but Ayame took interest in herbs more so for their healing properties. Kouga soon found out that it was good that Ayame knew much about herbs after he waged war with the spider youkai. So many had perished because of those creatures but she was thankful that it happened. Ayame's worries about Kouga's loyalty were put to rest because of it. She believed that Kouga only mated her because Kagome returned to her era. When she was captured by that horrid male spider youkai, Kouga lost it. He nearly killed himself to save her. Kouga didn't know it but his display strengthened their bond more than he would ever know.

"Ayame," Kouga said. Ayame turned around to smile at him. Her left eye had specs of blue in it and underneath it was a long deep crooked scar that stopped at her chin. While she was being captured, a spider youkai spit poison onto her face. It partially blinded her in her left eye and left a horrible scar. It was Kouga's reminder to himself how he would never be lenient nor let his guard down.

"It has been three years Kouga," Ayame sighed, "It is in the past. I do not blame you."

"I know but," Kouga started.

"No buts. It is fine. What have you come to tell me?" Ayame asked.

"Kagura is alive," Kouga replied.

Ayame's eyes narrowed slightly. She had never met the female but she knew of her. She wiped out Kouga's pack. Ayame knew it had hurt Kouga severely. "Is Naraku alive?" Ayame asked.

"No. If he was I am sure dog breath would have alerted us to the danger," Kouga replied.

"Then why have you brought this up to me?" Ayame asked.

"Somehow she was reborn as a half ookami. I wanted to know what you think about that," Kouga answered.

"She murdered your pack merciless. She nearly killed you. However, didn't she help to defeat Naraku as much as she could? Or at least she tried to from what I heard," Ayame said, "I feel sorry for her. Sorry that she was born to such a horrid creature and that the only freedom she was able to obtain was death. I think that the good she did do did outweigh some of the bad. You can bring her here as long as she is not a threat to us. Our pack can not take any more bloodshed."

Kouga nodded and began walking away. He honestly could care less about Ayame's opinion on this. However, he did not want to hear her nagging him if he brought Kagura here without his permission. Kouga wasn't thinking about making her addition to the pack. Yes she would be an asset if she retained her wind witch powers but Kouga wanted pay back. There was not a moment that he didn't wish that it was he who killed Kagura and not Naraku. Kagura could've spared his pack. She could've helped like she helped Inuyasha and Kagome multiple times. Kouga would do what Naraku couldn't and then they'd be even.

* * *

Sango finished stitching Inuamaya's arm and wrapped her arm in a cloth to keep it safe from the elements. Kagome placed her on a futon and covered with a blanket. She was relieved that Shippo got to her when he did. The thought of losing her only child was a horrible one. If they had not removed the poison from her body as soon as they did, Inuamaya would have been dead. The poison wasn't like anything that Sango had seen. It was far more toxic than a snake youkai could ever produce.

"This was spider poison," Sango said breaking the silence.

"I know but didn't Sesshomaru wipe out all the spider youkai after we defeated Naraku," Kagome replied. She remembered Sesshomaru was adamant on not taking any chances with any of Naraku's spawn surviving. He traveled all over the country dispatching of them. It seemed horrible at first to Kagome but Sango explained that the majority of the spider youkai were evil and cared nothing more to kill, eat and procreate.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou entered the hut with Inuyasha looking visibly upset. The snake youkai's trail disappeared five miles out. It was as if it vanished in thin air and Inuyasha knew that snake youkai could not fly. Something about the whole situation seemed wrong. Then as they were returning to the village, the aura seemed off. The hair on the back of his neck was on end. It had been a long time he felt like this and he did not like it.

"Did you find anything?" Sango asked.

"No. The trail went cold," Shippo replied.

"How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked as she sat down next to Kagome. He nuzzled her briefly before stroking Inuamaya's hair.

"Good. She will be fine in the morning. I am so glad you were here Shippo," Kagome stated.

"I am too," Shippo said.

"I am not sure that the snake youkai injured Inuamaya," Sango said.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked.

"The venom that we pulled from her arm is too potent, too toxic for that of a snake youkai. I don't think the snake youkai bit her either. The bite wound seems all wrong," Sango explained.

"A lot of cases like this have been happening in the East. Weird poison victims, human and youkai, that die from spider venom. They either come back as walking corpses or deteriorate into a puddle of liquefied meat. And now it seems that there have been occurrences like these in the West too," Shippo said, "It's not safe to stay in one place anymore and especially not here. I came here to warn you after what happened with Kouga."

"What happened with the mangy wolf this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not all the spider youkai were killed. Kouga went into a full out war two years back with the remaining spider youkai. They were eating his females and pups. He wiped all of them out." Shippo answered.

"That is horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Spider youkai…I doubted Sesshomaru got them all," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't think he did as well. Kouga killed the rest or he believes he did but I don't know what to think," Shippo stated.

"I think we need to investigate this. If there is even a slightest chance that Naraku is alive, we need to take care of him," Kagome said.

"No way Kagome. We have children to think about and they can't travel with us. We will be putting them at risk," Inuyasha replied.

"I was able to do it," Shippo added.

"But you're not human nor are you a hanyou," Inuyasha started. A sharp pain in his neck made him slap it. Myouga, flattened, floated down to the ground. Inuyasha's eye twitched a little as he picked the flea up.

"Your blood is as tasty as ever Lord Inuyasha," he said.

"Myouga, I was wondering when you would show up," Inuyasha said.

"I came with Kohaku and Kirara," Myouga stated, "The Eastern lands are troublesome indeed. I have a solution to your problem m'lord. The young can stay at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I am sure he would comply since you and Kagome-san have taken great care of Rin."

"As if I'd allow that asshole to be able to influence my pup with his uppity thinking," Inuyasha growled.

"You don't really have a choice in this Inuyasha because I am going with you and I am not leaving Inuamaya here and I know Sango and Miroku would not leave Akane and Akemi as well," Kagome said.

"Fine but we will NOT be living in his castle. After this is said and done we are going to stay as far away from him as possible," Inuyasha said firmly. He did not want him brother challenging him for position as Alpha over his pack. Inuyasha's youkai would not stand for it.

"Oh no m'lord. I didn't imply that. Your great and terrible father wouldn't want that as well. He didn't just leave you a sword," Myouga said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Woo! This was another long chapter. I will probably post another tonight. I am in the mood to write so I am going to take full advantage. You know when I watched the anime, I really liked the idea that Kirara was Midoriko's vassal. I honestly believe that Kirara would have been there for Midoriko's final moments. She was a very loyal ally in the anime and the manga, so I can't see her being missing for such an important battle. I will be doing a few more flashbacks involving Midoriko. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for another chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost._


	6. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank  **supereman** and  **wolfshifter1001** again for reviewing. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON! Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Kagura awoke to the chirping of birds. She yawned and stretched. It had been a long time since she slept outside in the wilderness. Kagura actually missed it. She was trying her best not to give into her wolf instincts while being in the village. Kagura didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and make the villagers even more nervous. It was very easy to disguise herself as a human. It was no wonder that humans were getting killed left and right.

Kagura was away now and she could be however she wanted to be. Kagura shifted and felt something move against her side. She turned to look at Jaken snuggled close to her tail. Kagura stifled a laugh as the kappa youkai muttered in his sleep. He was was holding her tail as if it was a child's toy. He actually seemed sort of cute when he kept his complaining mouth shut. Kagura removed her tail from him as she stood. She stretched again and looked around for Sesshomaru. He was nowhere in sight.

'Probably off patrolling again,' she thought. Sesshomaru seemed a little antsy when he came back with a large boar. He had an odd expression when he brought it to her. Kagura would have guessed he was nervous but there was no reason for him to be and she was sure Sesshomaru was never nervous. Kagura did not know it was specifically for her until Jaken tried to pull a limb off to cook. Sesshomaru snapped at him causing him to wander off mumbling about being shunned. Kagura didn't know much about inu youkai nor ookami youkai. She knew she should have asked Inuyasha a few things because she wondered if the boar was something significant.

"Lord Sesshomaru would not like you leaving here," Jaken said. He woke up when Kagura moved but stayed silent.

"He doesn't like many things Jaken. I intend to retrieve fish for us. You can come along if you are so worried about my safety," Kagura replied as she walked away. She could hear Jaken standing and following in behind her. Kagura was walking slow so she didn't understand why the kappa youkai was behind her. "Walk with me not behind me," she barked at him.

"Watch your tone with me mutt! You are not my Lady!" Jaken hissed but he joined her side.

"No I am not but you could at least walk with me. I was the one that remembered you when we left," Kagura said, "And calling me a mutt doesn't bother me. If you intend to insult me, you need to do better than that toad."

* * *

Rin woke up lying face down on a futon. Her head was throbbing and she groaned in pain. The sunlight peaking in was causing her headache to intensify. She leaned up as she pushed the blanket from her body. Rin looked around and noticed that the hut was not Kaede's. She wondered how she got there and why her head hurt so much. Rin's forehead furrowed as she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered a name: Lady Hikari. A sharp pain went through her mind causing her to double over. Rin gripped her head and stifled a yelp in pain. Something was terribly wrong. She couldn't remember what happened last night nor was her mind allowing her.

"Oh you're awake," she heard a male voice say to her.

Rin turned to the entrance of the hut and saw a young man enter the hut. He was the eldest son of the blacksmith. His name was Kyoto or something like that. Rin wasn't sure. She didn't want to think too much on it in fear of causing herself more pain.

"You had a rough night with all the celebration," Kyoto said.

"What celebration?" Rin asked.

"You don't remember, do you? You accepted my marriage proposal and you had too much sake," Kyoto explained.

"I did WHAT?" Rin exclaimed.

"Please calm down Rin. You said you were done being the slave of a demon and chose to be married to me. I was so pleased when you…" Kyoto started.

"You can stop now because I know that I could not, would not ever say such a thing," Rin said as she stood up. The word slave triggered another painful memory of Lady Hikari speaking of Sesshomaru. It caused her to yelp and stumble forward. Kyoto tried to catch her but Rin jerked away from her. "You stay away from me."

"Please Rin-san. Just lay back down. This is for your own good," Kyoto stated as he reached for Rin again. Rin slapped his hands away as she darted out of the hut.

* * *

Kagura swiped into the water. Her claws sank into the fish and she snatched it out of the water as she went for another. Jaken watched from his seat near a tree. He didn't really care for Kagura's unabashed mouth but she was a lady. She was more of a lady than most of the females Sesshomaru's mother brought around. Kagura walked with such air and confidence that it was unbelievable that she came from Naraku. She even thought of poor Jaken. Kagura did not know how much that meant to the little kappa youkai. He knew his Lord cared for him but it was good to see very blatant examples of such care every now and then.

After collecting a dozen, Kagura proceeded to descale them at the bank of the river. She was almost done when she was assaulted by a scent. It was a familiar scent that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. "Hn," Her nose twitched as she inhaled again. Kagura cursed herself for not using her senses more often. She should've smelled him coming long before he arrived. Kagura's eyes darted towards the tree. Jaken was sitting quietly with his staff ready. He hadn't been able to warn Kagura in time since Jaken was in and out of sleep.

"Oie, wench," a male voice said behind her, "bringing a gift to your new pack?"

"I told your wolves that I will not be joining your pack," Kagura said as she continued descaling the fish.

"You don't have a choice," Kouga replied.

Kagura groaned as she stood up and turned around. "What don't you get about the word 'no'? I do have a choice and I am NOT going to join your pack." Kagura said firmly as she turned around with her arms crossed. She may have not recognized his scent immediately but she knew that damn voice anywhere.

"Still the bitch as always," Koga said, "I requested your presence Kagura. Since you are ookami now, you have no choice but to be accepted into my pack or be driven out of my territory. Since we have a shortage of females, the second option is out of the question."

"Your pack doesn't control these lands Koga. And what makes you think that I would bow my head to a mangy wolf like you?" Kagura growled.

"How dare you speak to me like that you fucking omega mutt!" Koga growled out. He moved towards her and Jaken sent a blast of fire from his staff. Koga nimbly dodged it. The distraction gave Kagura enough time to retrieve her fan. She jumped back and flicked her wrist sending tornadoes toward Koga. Koga jumped out of the way of them chuckling. He was well aware of the kappa youkai over near the tree. The idiot would play right into what he wanted. Jaken sent another blast of fire that singed Koga's feet a little causing Koga to snarl as he dodged more of Kagura's tornadoes. Koga turned on Jaken with his claws raised.

"No you coward! Your fight is with me!" Kagura growled as she ran over. She couldn't use her fan because Jaken would be hurt in the process. Kagura had no choice but to try hand to hand combat. She threw a punch at Koga and Koga quickly grabbed her wrist.

Koga smirked and said, "Dumb bitch." Before Kagura could react, his hand gripped her throat. Her head was slammed hard against a rock and blackness enveloped her.

* * *

Kohaku returned to the village at dawn. He couldn't find Kirara anywhere and she never stayed away for this long. Kohaku thought maybe it was her mating season but it was too early for that. He also was baffled that she could speak now. Kirara never spoke during the entire time he was with her nor with Sango nor with his father. Where did that new ability come from? Kohaku believed Kirara was full grown. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was capable of obtaining a humanoid form and that was what was going on but he was sure she would have obtained it already. Kohaku heard someone yelling and walked in the direction of it. It was probably little boys teasing the little girls with a snake or something. Unfortunately that was not the case.

Kohaku saw Rin backing away from a man. Rin was trying her best to get away from him. She brought her hand up and slapped him when the man looped his arm around her wrist to pull her to him. The man slung her to the ground and snatched her up again. Kohaku caught the man's arm and whirled him around. His fist connected with his face. As the man fell to the ground, he got a clear look of his face. It was that damn Kyoto. Kyoto and Kohaku had a mutual hate for each other. Both were vying for Rin's affection long before Rin was fully aware of their existence. Kyoto was popular among the men just like Kohaku but he was too aggressive. Kohaku heard many things about some of the women as well as his Kyoto's mother obtaining really nasty bruises after being around Kyoto. Kohaku would not allow him to be rough with Rin.

"You do not put your hands on her again," Kohaku warned as he gripped Rin's hand.

"She belongs to me. She agreed to it," Kyoto replied as he stood up.

"I agreed to nothing!" Rin exclaimed, "Something happened last night Kohaku-san. I need to get to Inuyasha and Kagome-san."

"You are not going anywhere near them. You are my wife," Kyoto declared as he reached for Rin.

Kohaku gripped Kyoto's wrist and turned it in the wrong direction. Kyoto dropped to his knees in pain as Kohaku applied more pressure. "You heard what Rin-san said. She does not belong to me so you leave her be or you will regret it. What will you do for a living if your hands are horribly mangled?" Kohaku said. His threat did not go on deaf ears. Kyoto could tell how serious Kohaku was. He never saw Kohaku look like that before. When Kohaku released him, he did not move to stop them when Kohaku picked Rin up and walked away. But this was not over. Kyoto would have Rin no matter what.

* * *

Kagome looked back at the hut that she called home for five years. She thought that she and Inuyasha would raise many children and grow old here. Unfortunately, that was not meant for them. Kagome would turn down any hut, any village to keep her family safe. What happened to Inuamaya was enough for her to start packing everything that was worthy of keeping immediately. Kagome would have left last night if Inuamaya was able to travel.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I am fine," Kagome replied as she came to stand by Inuyasha's side.

"I believe that Kagome-san may be reminiscing," Miroku stated as his family walked up the hill towards them.

"Yes just a little. We made so many memories here. We started our journey here Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"We can make new memories Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome-san! Inuyasha-san!" Rin exclaimed while Kohaku sprinted towards them. Kohaku sat Rin down and Rin steadied herself by holding onto Kohaku's arm.

"Oh oh, Kohaku-san, have you finally found your courage?" Miroku teased.

"Huh? What? NO!" Kohaku said as he blushed. Miroku was going to be the death of his one day. He tried to mask his expression before anyone noticed that he was blushing. "Rin-san needs to tell you something."

"Last night, I," Rin started. She paused for a moment as she tried to gain enough strength to speak. "Last night I was invited to a village meeting. They've been..they've been having them for months. I was never invited until now. There was a lady there. She wanted to know about you Inuyasha-san. She…she wanted to know your weaknesses." Rin swooned and Kohaku caught her. She was pale, sweating and unconscious. Inuyasha sniffed at her and his nose wrinkled.

"She's been poisoned. It's not enough to kill her but this has to work out of her system," Inuyasha said.

"How do you know this?" Kohaku asked as he held Rin in her arms.

"I've encountered it before," Inuyasha replied, "We need to leave now."

"What is wrong Inuyasha? We have yet to speak to Kaede-sama," Sango said.

"I know already child," Kaede said as she slowly approached them. She woke up early this morning and did not see Rin. Kaede felt a bad aura and feared the worse. She knew of the village's meetings. Kaede was invited to the meetings before and she gave them an ear full. It didn't surprise her that the invitations stopped. What she did not like was that Rin was invited. She was sure they tried to sway the young woman but she wondered how far they would go to achieve it. Kaede witnessed the scuffle between Kyoto, Rin and Kohaku. She moved as quickly as her old legs would allow to get to them.

"Kaede-sama, we were coming to say goodbye," Kagome stated.

"Aie child, I know. Ye are leaving none too soon. This village has been corrupted. Ye need to leave now," Kaede said, "There is no time to explain."

"Come with us Kaede-sama," Kagome said.

"No child. My legs are weary. I will not make the trip," Kaede stated.

"I would rather have you pass on with us than here where you are not among loved ones Kaede-sama," Inuyasha said. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were stunned into silence. Inuyasha never spoke to or about Kaede in the proper way until now. Inuyasha always thought highly of Kaede. She was a mother figure to him in some ways and he had known for a long time that she was dying. He could smell it on her and kept her secret. Inuyasha would not be able to live with himself if he allowed her to pass on alone.

"..Inuyasha…" Kaede said with a smile, "I shall accompany ye. We must hurry before they catch on. I am sure Kyoto will be alerting soon.

"Kohaku where is Kirara? Kaede can ride on her," Sango suggested.

"She turned up missing. She ran away. I've been searching for her," Kohaku said.

"I'll find her," Shippo said, "I caught her scent on the way here. I'll meet up with all of you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay for another chapter! I am trying to crank these chapters out as quickly as possible. So yeah, I am pleased with how well the story is going. Kirara will make her grand appearance in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost._


	7. The Past Returning

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I am becoming a night owl. Up all night and wake up around 10am-noon lol. I am trying my best to be as canon as possible. I know for me it can be a turn off if characters are not canon, so I've been re-watching certain episodes to make sure I am not going off the deep end with certain reactions and interactions. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON, but I would prefer constructive criticism. I'll give ya cookies if you do. Also, thank you for all the reviews. It is wonderful to know that people are really digging the story. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Kagura could hear yips and barks as she regained consciousness. There was a throbbing pain in the back of her head that caused her to growl. She opened her eyes to feel a wolf lapping at her face. Kagura started backward as her vision began to focus. Ookami, many of them, were pacing around her to keep her from running. Kagura's eyes narrowed as some tried to approach her. She bared her fangs at them to keep them away from her. How the hell did she get here? Kagura was vaguely aware of talking as the wolves kept her breaching the circle.

"Who are you giving her to Koga?"

"She is an omega and a mutt,"

"Pups won't be too strong but hopefully we could get some pure blood out of the first mating,"

"We can always rid ourselves of the mutts,"

Kagura paled as she heard them talk. They were talking about her as if she was property or a breeding mare. It made her sick to her stomach to be talked about in such a way. Pups? Rid themselves of her pups that could me mixed breeds? They couldn't be serious. Kagura would die before she allowed that. She stood up and turned her attention to the males talking about her and bared her fangs at them.

"Koga, she's awake," Ginta said.

"Since I can't break the bitch in because I am mated, I will give her to Norio. She'll be a fine mate once she learns her place," Koga stated.

"I am no one's prize. I will give my body to who I decide," Kagura growled out.

"She has spunk. I like that," Norio said as he walked towards her. The ookami parted to allow him into the circle. Norio wasn't an ugly male but he wasn't handsome either. He was massively large. He had to be about over six feet with very impressive muscles. His green eyes bored into hers causing Kagura to cringe. Norio chuckled at her growling. It was not phasing him at all besides the fear in her eyes.

Kagura tried to leap over the ookami maintaining the circle but one caught her leg and snatched her down. She rolled with it, biting it back before Norio got a fistful of her hair. Kagura hollered out as Norio dragged Kagura backwards towards him. Kagura struggled to get free as her hair came down out of her bun. Her scent wafted out causing excited yips and barks. Kagura could feel Norio sniffing her neck and he chuckled, "She's a virgin too!"

"Damn! We always miss out on the good ones!"

Kagura was forced onto all fours. She flailed about to make this as difficult as possible. Her claws connected. Kagura heard Norio growl as her hand was slammed down into the dirt. She saw stars for a moment and tried to fight back again. A hand gripped the back of her neck pressing hard into her pressure points causing her to become weak. Kagura was too horrified to speak as she struggled against Norio even more. Out of everything that had happened, Naraku had never did this. Naraku had never attempted to defile her this way or maybe he hadn't gotten around to doing it. She could feel her kimono being pushed up and all she could think was of Sesshomaru. Where was Sesshomaru?

Norio whispered in her ear, "Do not fight. This will be quick I promise you. Our next coupling will be gentle. You'll come to love me."

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ayame screamed as she rushed over. She heard the commotion as she and the other females were hunting. The scent of fear and shame tainted the air. It was revolting to smell it. It was revolting to see it. Ayame was not naïve to certain customs but if they were not necessary or unwanted, she chose to not do them. Public mating was extremely looked down upon in her previous pack. Depending on the circumstances, it could ruin the female or the male. Koga told her they were looking for more females but she didn't know that this was going to happen.

"Ayame, this has to be done. She will not submit," Koga explained as he stopped her from coming any further.

"But does it have to be this way? Are you trying to break her spirit?" Ayame exclaimed.

"No, but this one...this is the only way for this one," Koga replied. He didn't want to explain to Ayame that this was his way of getting Kagura back for what she had done to him. Why kill her when you could control her? You could simply put her right back in the same position that she was trying to get out of in the first place. That was the best revenge.

"Koga, this..."

"Ayame this is how it's going to be and that is the end of it," Koga growled out. He hated using his authority against Ayame but she was not going to ruin his revenge.

* * *

Kirara wiped the tears from her face as she mustered the strength to stand on her legs. Kirara used the wall of the cave as balance as she practiced walking. She made a promise to herself that if her first born was a female she would be named after Midoriko. Midoriko not only gave her the ability to switch between her true form and humanoid form, she healed her as well. The burns on her legs were finally healed after centuries. Kirara could never repay what Midoriko did for her but she would live long to honor her. Kirara took another step forward and her legs gave out. She dropped to her knees with a thump. Kirara was startled at the sharp pain in her knee and began rubbing it.

"Hey, hey, be careful. You can break them easier this way than in your other form,"

Kirara looked up to see a male walking into the cave. He was tall, lean with long black hair and pointed brown cat ears. He was wearing a sage kimono with black stripes and black armor over it. He wore a black sashinuki hakama and black sandals. The male was holding a bundle as well as a few rabbits that he sat down. Kirara backed away from him and hissed. She tried to stand up quickly as she revealed her claws.

"It's okay Kirara," he said, "I am sure you don't remember me. It has been a long time and you have many other things to worry about."

The male seemed very familiar. The hair on the back of her neck was done and she felt as if she was safe with him. Kirara looked at the male again and he gave her a very toothy smile. She remembered now. "Kazuki?" Kirara asked.

"The one and only," the male replied with a smile, "I brought you clothes that I thought would be fitting for you."

"You have changed. I didn't recognize you at first. How did you find me?" Kirara said as she slowly made her way towards him to obtain the clothes. It was a full body suit much similar to Sango's. It was black with a red flower flowing down the side. Kirara quickly pulled it on and enjoyed the feeling of not being exposed. Kazuki offered her a simply blue kimono that Kirara quickly put on.

"I have always been somewhat aware of your whereabouts Kirara. Michio-san made me promise to look out for you. However I would say you did not need me to look after you. You and your friends handled Naraku finely," Kazuki answered as he gave Kirara a rabbit.

"Kazuki-san," Kirara started as she took the rabbit, "I wanted to say that.." Kirara stopped as she tilted her head down. The memories of the past events were fresh as fresh as the day that Midoriko and she fought together for the last time. The reason for the battle was partly because the youkai wanted to get rid of Midoriko but they wanted to hurt Kirara as well. Kirara was and still is considered a traitor by some youkai. They did not want her alive but if she was they wanted her miserable. The youkai viciously murdered Michio, her first and only mate.

"My family does not fault you. Yes my parents had some reservations about Michio-san being mated to you being that you were a bakeneko but you turned out to be a fine nekomata," Kazuki explained, "That is why I am here. My family does not want to lose your bloodline. I would propose that we become mates."

"You move fast don't you?" Kirara said, "I haven't seen you in centuries and not even two days have passed after I obtained my humanoid form and you are vying for my interest."

"Did you forget Kirara that Michio and I fought for you?" Kazuki asked.

"It was so long ago," Kirara replied, "There are certain things that I did not care to remember. You know the rules of the youkai, I belonged to him after you lost." It caused her to cringe slightly at the thought of it. Kazuki and she were friends at one point. He looked out for her when she was growing it up. Kazuki planned to mate Kirara and she was accepting of it but Misho found about her. Then, the two of the most powerful nekos in the world were fighting over her. Most females would be honored but Kirara was horrified. She never wanted two brothers to be at each other throats for her and she didn't want to lose Kazuki as a friend either. If she was any other female neko, things would have been different. But she, as far as she knew, was the only neko that had the ability to wield fire. Kirara was a prize that could not be given up.

"Things have changed Kirara. My mother and father request your appearance," Kazuki said.

"I need to return to my family to let them know that I am safe and after that I will determine if I will see your parents," Kirara said.

"Michio kept me from you but I will be by your side from now on either as friend or mate," Kazuki said.

Youkai were rumored to not feel love since love could become a weakness. However, Kazuki loved Kirara painfully. The only regret he had was to be so open about his love with his family. Kazuki felt as if his parents sent Michio to challenge him to get Kirara. It was a simple power play. Michio was older and he should have first picks. Kazuki would have backed down if it had not been Kirara. Michio didn't love Kirara. He was well aware of that and maybe he did after a while but Kazuki had always love her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat Kaede down near a tree. It was odd that she became so frail after leaving the village. It worried the whole group who was clearly picking up the signs that Kaede was fading. Inuyasha removed a blanket from Kagome's old and worn down bag. He placed it over Kaede as he walked away to speak with Miroku. Akane and Akemi sat on opposite sides of Kaede and snuggled next to her. Kaede placed her hands on both of their heads. She smiled slightly. So many things had changed during the years she had lived. Kaede remembered when she was a child that having a hanyou or youkai around her this close would be sure death and yet hanyous and youkai loved her.

Sango wiped the sweat from Rin's forehead. She was still unconscious. Her breathing was labored and Sango had no idea what to do. Sango knew she had to come out of this. She had to be awake so Sango could at least get some more information out of her. When Sango proceeded to rouse her, Inuyasha rushed over and gripped Sango. He pulled her away from Rin.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha said, "You can't wake her."

"And why not Inuyasha? I fear for her life," Sango stated, "She has worsen."

"No. Her body is coming out of it," Inuyasha explained, "She'll be fine in a few hours or so. She should have never exerted herself earlier."

"Inuyasha, you said you've seen this before. What did you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, I've seen this before. My mother…this was how she died," Inuyasha explained.

"But Inuyasha, how am I.." Sango started. Inuyasha walked away from Sango before she could ask her question. He jumped into a tree and took up his position to watch.

"It is a sensitive subject for him," Kagome said, "I didn't even know about it. It's best to leave him alone for a bit until he decides to tell us."

"So someone did purposely kill his mother. But wouldn't that person be dead?" Miroku mused.

"No Houshi-sama," Myouga said as he crawled out of Kagome's hair to stand on her shoulder, "A demon did poison his mother but the demon was never found."

"Why would anyone want to harm her?" Kagome asked.

"Inu no Taisho made many enemies. Lord Sesshomaru did his best to keep most of them at bay when it came to Inuyasha," Myouga explained.

"Lord Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha at first," Sango chimed in.

"Yes at first he did but if it wasn't for him Inuyasha would have never survived his youth on his own," Myouga explained.

* * *

Sesshomaru had left Jaken with a few lumps on his head for not trying harder to save Kagura. He knew it wasn't his fault for he could see the claw marks on Jaken but he was still angry. Sesshomaru was pissed that that filthy wolf had harmed a companion, but he was infuriated that the mangy wolf had his hands on Kagura. Couldn't the damn wolf find his own damn mate? Koga chased after Inuyasha's bitch for almost a year and now he was after his. This was UNACCEPTABLE.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment when he realized that he was claiming Kagura as his. Had he really grown that attached to the female? One side of him told him no, that she was a lowly mutt that wasn't worthy of him. While the other side told him he was a buffoon for thinking that way. The inner battle going on within him was almost as infuriating at the thought of Koga having Kagura in his possession. Sesshomaru wanted Kagura to be alive again but he didn't want this damn nonsense.

Sesshomaru looked down and was surprised to see his half breed brother and his pack. Why had they left the village? Sesshomaru noted that Rin was with them. He wondered if they had seen that wolf. Probably not. The damn wolf would have taken the miko as well. The wind whipped through his hair and he caught the scent of poison, death and sickness. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he began to his descent to the ground. That was when he heard a long, pitiful howl.

"Kagura," he said as he moved with great speed to source of the howl.

* * *

Lady Hikari entered the hut. She ran her hands over pots and the fuotons to at least get some type of information to figure out where they had gone. They reacted quicker to the information that she had expected. It was to be expected that Rin would have fought the poison. It would soon consume her if she kept fighting it instead of allowing her body to rest. She was sure the dumb girl would fight it with her every fiber. It was instinctive for the living to fight off death if they believe it is coming for them.

Lady Hikari exited the village to see the humans crowding around. They were upset that they had taken Rin and Kaede with them. What did they expect? Neither one would have stayed in such a state. Humans were so stupid but she needed them. She needed them to get close to Inuyasha and they had failed her again. Failure would not be acceptable.

"What are you going to do about this?" Takeshi exclaimed, "You said you had this under control."

"You watch your tone when you speak to me you putrid human," Lady Hikari growled out, "I did what you asked. It is not my fault that you did not receive your perceived outcomes."

"You will not be paid until you have retrieved Rin and Kaede," Takeshi declared and Lady Hikari laughed at him.

"Did you think I wanted your money? Money means nothing to me," Lady Hikari said, "I want your soul, all of your souls and I plan to get them. Our agreement is finished and you will pay up." She took her staff and lifted it forward. The clouds began to darken as lightening lit the sky. Lady Hikari smiled at their fear as they ran around like frantic little mice. Lightning struck each one of them down. She twirled and laughed at their screams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed.  **Xx-LoveNeverMore143-xX**  and  **supereman** , thank you for reviewing. I agree with you  **Feelingmyself**. I was also disappointed with the ending of Inuyasha. I did enjoy the manga/anime but I felt like they could do more with it such as go in more depth with Inuyasha and Kikyo's backstory as well as create a continuation anime. I am sure there are enough fans to demand it but until then we have people like me making good ol' fanfiction for all to enjoy. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.


	8. The Beckoning Voice and Tales of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I am sorry for the late update. I lost my muse for a good minute because this chapter was so hard for me to write. There was so much to tell to get the plot moving again. Every time I wrote out this chapter it seemed off. After many drafts and edits, I believe I got. However, you all can make the final decision.

Note: I will be doing some flashbacks in this chapter. They will be in italics. Thoughts will be in bold italics.

Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON, but I would prefer constructive criticism. Thank you for all the reviews. It is wonderful to know that people are really digging the story. :: offers cake and ice cream ::

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he listened to the pitiful how traveling on the wind. It sent shivers up his spine. He heard it before when he was a pup. It was the howl for help and when he lived on his own the sound of death quickly followed. He did not know who howled but he deduced that it had to be Kagura after seeing Sesshomaru. It seemed Kagura could not escape trouble even in her new life.

"Inuyasha, wasn't that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it was," Inuyasha replied.

"But Kagura wasn't with him and he was going in the direction of Koga's pack," Kagome said.

Inuyasha paled at the information. Was Kagura howling because she finally had a run in with Koga? He knew the mangy wolf had every right to be upset with Kagura. She did nearly kill all of his pack but that was the past. Everything was different now. He would not, could not allow Koga to seek his revenge on Kagura. Everyone made mistakes and Kagura had done enough to redeem herself. She gave her life to help them all. Kagura had paid for her crimes.

"I have to go," Inuyasha stated.

"I am coming with you," Kagome said.

"No," Inuyasha said firmly, "You need to stay here and look out for Rin and Kaede."

"Sango and Miroku can do that. I am coming with you," Kagome stated, "Let me just tell Sango and.."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders to keep her from walking away and said, "You can not go. Koga does not know you're back, baka. I don't know what is going on and I will not let you put yourself in danger."

"Does it even matter? He is mated to Ayame now," Kagome said. She couldn't see why Koga would still want her. He mated Ayame. That must mean he loved her. Anyway, Koga was destined to be Ayame. She was the perfect match for him. They were stubborn and didn't take no for an answer.

 _ **If only things were that simple**_ , Inuyasha thought. He didn't want to risk Koga having lingering feelings for Kagome. He didn't want to have to kill the idiot wolf. "Baka. I'll explain everything later. Just stay here," Inuyasha stated.

* * *

Kagura felt his weight lift from her and she took the chance to spin over on her back. Her leg shot up and hit Norio in his unprotected crotch causing him to fall over. Out the side of her eyes she saw the wolves closing in around her. Kagura crouched with her eyes glowing red and her teeth barred at the wolves. One lunged at her and she caught it by its throat with her hand. She slammed it hard on the ground. She was ready to deliver the final blow and she was snatched back by her hair.

Norio was enraged that the bitch had hit him. He did everything he could to not make this experience painful. Norio didn't want this any more than she did. He did not want to take his mate in front of the whole pack. Norio didn't even want her as his mate. He didn't know her nor did he want to. Norio had to obey his Alpha though. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Norio could hear Koga yelling at him about finishing this.

Kagura was pressed back down in the dirt. She could feel dirt entering the wound on her ankle which caused her to struggle more. She had the opportunity to get away but she blew it. Was this her fate? Was it her fate to forever be controlled, abused and hurt? It wasn't fair. She paid for her crimes by not being amongst the living for years! What more did she have to give up?

Kagura could feel him at her entrance. She gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her face as she felt him push forward. Kagura used every ounce of her strength that she had left to dislodge. Then all of the sudden, Norio's weight on her disappeared. Norio had been thrown back and away from Kagura. His back hit the ground hard and he dug his claws into the ground to keep from sliding even more. A demon was standing next to Kagura. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. He was wearing an armor that of someone of high nobility. He quickly snatched the remains of Kagura's tattered kimono to conceal her as much as possible.

* * *

"Tell us Myouga. What did you mean by Inuyasha's father did not only leave him a sword?" Kohaku questioned.

"We will wait for Kagome-san," Myouga replied. He was perched upon Sango's shoulder watching Kagome interact with Inuyasha. Myouga would divulge the forbidden information to them only once. He would surely be smashed to smithereens if Sesshomaru knew he had been spying back then and now talking about it freely without his permission. Myouga gulped at the horrid things that Sesshomaru could possibly do to him. He was glad Inuyasha was gone as well. He had no doubt that the young hot headed lord would confront Sesshomaru about the information and what an utter mess would come from it afterwards.

"Sango, how is Rin?" Kagome asked as she came back over to the rest of the gang.

"She is much better now. Most of the poison is out of her system. I am sure she'll be awake by the morning," Sango replied.

"Where has Inuyasha gone? He seemed like he was in a hurry," Miroku questioned. He had seen Sesshomaru in the sky briefly but did not alert the others. It did trouble him that he did not see Kagura with him but he was reassured that Inuyasha left afterwards. He was sure that Inuyasha would handle whatever the issue was. Miroku knew there was an issue.

"He went to handle some things. He said he would return and that we should camp here for the night," Kagome stated. She gave Miroku a look that told him not to ask any more questions. Inuyasha said to stay. She didn't need Miroku and Sango worrying and trying to aid Inuyasha. "Where is Myouga?"

"I am right here, Kagome-san," Myouga said as he hopped to the ground.

"Myouga you said that Inuyasha's father did not only leave him a sword. What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Inuyasha is the son of Inu no Taisho. He has noble blood running through his veins even if he is a half breed. Inu no Taisha, before his untimely end, split the Western Lands in half. One half would be governed by Lord Sesshomaru and the other by Lord Inuyasha," Myouga explained, "Inu no Taisho left him a castle."

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" Sango asked.

"Not exactly. Lord Inuyasha didn't care to know much about his father due to his rough relationship with Lord Sesshomaru as a child. Now that things are more stable, it would be good time to reveal this information to Lord Inuyasha," Myouga explained, "However, it is not my place to give him what is rightfully Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru took control over the Western Lands because he believed Lord Inuyasha was not fit to rule which was true back then. I am hoping now that Lord Sesshomaru would reconsider his statement."

"Do you think that he would? He was very cruel to him from what Inuyasha told me," Kagome asked.

"No. Lord Sesshomaru was not cruel. Harsh but not cruel. Lord Inuyasha did not know the rules of the Inu youkai because he grew up amongst humans. Everything Lord Sesshomaru did was for Lord Inuyasha's benefit," Myouga explained.

"Is that what you meant by that Inuyasha would have not survived on his own without Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, partly. I think you should sit down for this tale. Maybe even brew some tea," Myouga replied, "What I am about to tell you should not be revealed to anyone else not even Lord Inuyasha himself unless you want poor Myouga to move on to the next life earlier than expected."

"This must be some tale indeed. I shall get the tea ready," Miroku stated.

* * *

The adults had been conversing for some time now. They had become oblivious to she and the twins. They hadn't bothered to check on them since Myouga started talking. It was around that time when Inuamaya began hearing a voice in her head. It was soft at first, calling to her. She couldn't make out the words. But as time passed, the voice became louder and more urgent to the point that Inuamaya couldn't sit in Kaede-san's lap anymore. The voice was driving her mad. Whoever it was, whatever it was needed help and she was going to help them. Something about the voice didn't seem evil to her but something else told her that the adults wouldn't understand if she told them about it. They would probably force her to stay and she would surely go insane from the maddening voice.

Inuamaya set out to find the source of the voice after checking on Kaede-san one final time. She was deep in sleep. The scent of death was still upon her. If it was thicker, she would have stayed by her side but Kaede-san still had time on this realm. Inuamaya would be back in her comfortable position on her lap before they even noticed. She was confident in that no one would notice. Inuamaya did this many nights when Inuyasha was too exhausted to notice. If he did notice, her rump would be sore for half a day.

"Ya-chan, what are you doing? Kagome-san said not to leave camp," Akane said.

"I have to find something," Inuamaya stated, "Go back. You'll get in trouble."

"You'll get in trouble too! We can help you," Akemi replied.

"You're too loud and Otou-san said I can't protect you two from danger. So go back now," Inuamaya retorted.

"But you did. You led the snake youkai away from us," Akemi responded, "If it wasn't for you, we would've been eaten."

"We're wasting time talking. Quicker we find whatever we are looking for, the quicker we can get back," Akane said.

"Fine," Inuamaya stated, "But you better do what I say."

"We know, we know. What are you looking for anyway?" Akemi said.

"I don't know," Inuamaya muttered. The scent of blood assaulted her nose. It caused her to dry heave. It was human blood. Why would any humans be this far out in the forest? The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The voice in her head was getting louder now.

"What do you mean you…what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Ssh," Inuamaya hushed her as her ears swiveled back and forth on her head to detect the slightest noise. Something was off. She couldn't hear any animals now. Not even the chirping of a cricket. Every fiber in her body told her to turn around and flee but she couldn't help but follow the scent of the blood. Akane and Akemi were holding hands now. Even they picked up the change of atmosphere. They did their best to step lightly and stay very close to Inuamaya.

Inuamaya, Akane, and Akemi came to a clearing that Inuamaya was sure they had never seen before. They were backtracking the way they came from the village. Where did the clearing come from? There was a hollowed out tree. Something was shimmering in the moonlight within it. The scent of human blood was stronger now. Inuamaya made her way to the hollowed out tree and gasped at what she saw.

"Ryu?"

* * *

_Sesshomaru walked slowly through the forest. That putrid woman and that half breed spawn of hers lived on the outer edge of the village. He hated them both for being the reason why his father perished. But out of honor, he would protect them if they need said protection and if he was in the vicinity. The woman's village was out of his vicinity but the smell of blood had brought him here. He did not know why he came. The scent of human blood never intrigued him like some of the lesser demons who craved it. This time, however, the blood called to him._

_Sesshomaru came to a river but held back and out of sight when he saw two women at the river's edge. One was on her knees before the other while the other was kicking her feet in the water. It was very apparent that the woman on her knees was the one that was bleeding. Sesshomaru could tell now that the blood belonged to Izayoi, the human whore that lured his father away from his mother._

" _You humans are so gullible, so stupid. It's amazing that we haven't wiped you all out yet," the woman said as she kneeled in front of Izayoi and gripped her chin to make her look up at her, "You would risk your life for someone who was disgusted by your very existence. How terribly stupid,"_

" _You would not understand you pitiful creature. You have no honor," Izayoi replied._

" _Honor? Hah! Honor has nothing to do with this. This is about survival. He cares nothing for you. Would you want to leave your only son an orphan? I don't think so. You're such a caring mother. All you have to do is answer my question: where is the Inu No Taisho's eldest son?" the woman responded._

" _I will not tell you," Izayoi said firmly._

" _So much spirit! I can see why the Inu no Taisho mated you. Now, explain this absurdity to me before I put you out of your misery then. Explain to me why you will not reveal his whereabouts. I am sure a lady of such high class would like to educate someone as lowly as me," the woman said mockingly._

" _It is simple. The Inu youkai are unlike most youkai. They are more honor bound than any youkai than I have knowledge of. They believe in family because family means everything. He may hate me. He may despise my very existence but despite how he feels I know he would come for me and for Inuyasha if we needed him. That is why I will never betray him,"Izayoi stated._

" _Words of a fool! Do you not think his nose has not caught the scent of your blood? He will not come for you, " the woman said and scoffed, "It is no matter. I will get what I want in the end," the woman said._

_Izayoi watched the woman walk on top of the water to the other side of the river. She disappeared within the trees. When she was no longer in sight, Izayoi, finally, let out a moan as she gripped the wound on her chest. How could she have been so stupid to trust that woman? She should've known better. She should have been wary when the woman befriended her. It was very unusual for anyone to be friendly with a woman who gave birth to a half breed but she was lonely and needed someone to talk to._

_Izayoi cupped some water and tried to rinse the blood away. It only caused the wound to sting more. She gave a sigh and tried to stand._

" _Do not move woman. It will cause the poison to move more," Sesshomaru said as he finally made himself known._

" _Sesshomaru-sama," Izayoi stated._

_Sesshomaru glared at the woman. She was a fool indeed for obviously being ensnared by that demon. He was surprised, very surprised that she defended him. He had not expected those words from her mouth. It did not change the way he felt about her at all though. She may have pride but she was still a whore that broke apart his family. Sesshomaru watched Izayoi stand slowly on her own. Her strength and courage for a human was admirable._

" _I do not expect you to help me Sesshomaru-sama. I would not ask for it," Izayoi said, "But I do expect you to be there for Inuyasha when he needs you."_

" _This Sesshomaru will do no such thing," Sesshomaru replied, "You will not tell this Sesshomaru what to do."_

" _You are as stubborn as he said," Izayoi stated with a weak smile, "That woman…remember that scent Sesshomaru-sama. There will be a day that you and Inuyasha will be true brothers and on that day I beg of you to be there for him when he needs you because you both will need each other in the end."_

* * *

Shippo stopped for a second to catch his breath. He had been running for hours now and he still hadn't tracked Kirara down. Where the hell was she? Shippo was worried and he needed to return to Inuyasha and the gang as well. They needed everyone for this trip. Shippo felt as if this was not the time to be separated. He hadn't felt this way since Naraku was running loose killing and destroying lives. That feeling only escalated his worry.

What if Naraku was back?

It was absurd for him to think of that. Inuyasha and Kagome were sure that they had destroyed him and the Shikon Jewel but back then it seemed like Naraku always found a way to regenerate. Maybe this time it just took him years to do it. Shippo hoped not. He was sure they all could handle him now but they had more on the line now. Their pack had grown. There were pups to look after and pups were a weakness when it came to battle. The enemy would exploit them just to get to the adults.

Shippo was brought out of his thoughts when he saw something stir out the side of his eye. He brought his arm up to block the blow from a sword. The sword bit into her forearm and blood trickled down. He growled at his attacker and pushed him back before unsheathing his sword. His attacker was a cat youkai and from his clothing a noble.

"You've been following us for miles. What do you want fox?" Kazuki said. He had been aware of the fox presence for hours now. He at first thought it was just a coincidence but then he realized that the fox was tracking his scent. Kazuki couldn't help but react negatively. He was being protective of Kirara. She was a strong female and could take care of herself. But she was projecting a scent that any male without restraint would go crazy over and Kazuki didn't need any male youkai propositioning her especially not a young fox.

"I haven't been following you. I've been…" Shippo started.

"Lies!" Kazuki hissed cutting Shippo off. He lunged into attack and Shippo went into the defensive. Shippo was blocking his sword with his with as much force as the cat was dishing out.

"Listen! I am not here to fight! I am looking for someone!" Shippo yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Kirara snapped as she dropped down from the tree she was perched in. She watched the whole scene play out. Kirara would be lying if she said she didn't like males fighting over her. Kazuki surely was fighting for her but the fox, on the other hand, certainly was not. When she heard him speak, she knew immediately that it was Shippo. The kit had grown up to be a fine looking male. He even handled a sword very well.

"You know this fox?" Kazuki asked. He was hesitant to sheath his sword just yet.

"That fox is named Shippou, adopted pup of Inuyasha and Kagome," Kirara replied. Kazuki nodded and sheathed his sword. He had made a fool of himself by fighting the fox. Kazuki would not apologize. He did not know him and had to be sure that the fox was friend and not foe.

"Kirara?" Shippou asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I see you're no longer a pup now. It's good seeing you again Shippou-chan," Kirara replied.

"How, when did you get a humanoid form?" Shippou asked. He was confused, very confused. Kohaku didn't say anything about Kirara obtaining a humanoid form. He would have never recognized her. She was beautiful. Her hair was the color of her fur: blonde with black streaks. She had a tall, lithe body that was built for power and speed. Her red eyes stared at him full of warmth and care.

"Explanations later," Kirara replied, "Why were you trying to find me?"

"We are left Kaede's village to go to Sesshomaru-san's castle. Strange things have been occurring. We need to discuss it with Sesshomaru-san," Shippou stated.

"Do you speak of the poisonings?" Kazuki asked, "My people have been plagued with a strange illness."

"Yes," Shippou answered, "I can explain everything but we need to get back to the rest. I feel as if something evil is brewing."

"As do I Shippo. Lead the way," Kirara responded.

* * *

This was getting out of hand. It was apparent that Norio didn't want to do this. His hesitation in obeying Koga was challenging him. He couldn't allow this not after he had finally cemented his place as Alpha again. Koga didn't need another uprising. He and Ayame had already killed too many of their wolves to stay in control. Koga would have to act and act now. He could already feel eyes upon him.

Koga unsheathed his sword and advance upon Norio and Kagura. Before he could do anything he was thrown back by immense power. There was a blinding pink light and where Norio was standing was another demon that was holding Kagura close to his body. Koga wrinkled his nose in fury as he snarled. Who the hell was this bastard? How dare he enter his territory without invitation?

The unknown demon unsheathed his sword and raised it. A blue aura swirled around his sword. Before the demon could deliver his attack, a blur of red caught his attention before he turned back to the unknown demon.

Inuyasha made it just in time. Everything he had feared was happening. Kagura's blood, her fear was on the wind. It infuriated him and if it infuriated him he knew Sesshomaru was probably insane with anger. It took almost all his strength to keep Sesshomaru from using Bakusaiga. It seemed that Tetusaiga canceled out Bakusaiga because both swords reverted back to their passive state.

Bakusaiga was forced into submission, Sesshomaru thought and frowned. His eyes narrowed at his brother. "What are you doing standing in this Sesshomaru's way?"

"I am here to stop you from making a big mistake," Inuyasha answered.

"This Sesshomaru never makes mistakes," Sesshomaru responded.

"Keh,. You're about to now," Inuyasha replied as he sheathed his sword, "He didn't know."

"And that is supposed to keep him from being punished? Have you entirely lost your mind brother?" Sesshomaru growled out. He noticed the wolves were advancing on them now. Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha to fight the wolves advancing on them all the while keeping Kagura safely between he and Inuyasha.

* * *

Nobu was in his hut with Norio when the attack began. He felt it coming for he knew that woman was no good. Nobu didn't know how he could see the evil in her heart but he did. He tried to warn the villagers but they were all too dumb or maybe brainwashed to see it. Nobu didn't want to give himself away, so he acted as if he was in cahoots with Lady Hikari like everyone else. He tried to warn Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san but they had left before he got to them. Nobu was glad that they did. They were good people and he couldn't understand why the villagers did not remember what all they did for them.

Now, Nobu had a chance to repay them for his kindness. He received a gift from Lady Kikyou many years ago when she was a walking corpse. Nobu believed that she was a spirit returning to him in his dreams but when he awoke to see a bundle lying next to him he knew that he was not. Lady Kikyou warned him of this day. He warned him of a woman talking of good wishes with powerful elixirs would come to this village looking for something. Nobu was warned to never allow it to fall into her hands.

Nobu had kept it hidden for years and now the woman was here. He wasn't sure as first that it was her. Then when he knew he had tried to give the bundle to Kagome-san but everyone was always watching. This was his last chance to do as Lady Kikyou said.

Ryu stood frightened in his hut as he listened to the screams of pain from outside and the howling laughter of that woman. He couldn't move from his spot. He didn't hear his father talking to him until he felt the sting of his father's slap.

"You need to leave now," Nobu said as he shoved the wrapped bundle into Ryu's arms, "You need to find Kagome-san and give this to her."

"Otou-san, what about you? We'll escape together," Ryu stated.

"It's too late for that. Go my son," Nobu said as he pushed Ryu towards the back entrance of the hut. While he was doing this, a snake youkai slithered into his hut. Nobu grabbed a clubbed and readied himself. He was going to die. Lady Kikyou told him that he would but he would die fighting.

* * *

"Inuyasha never said anything about Sesshomaru-sama being acquainted with his mother," Kagome stated.

"He doesn't even know," Myouga said, "Lord Sesshomaru was very private about this matter. Some would say he was ashamed that he failed Izayoi."

"Ashamed? I can not believe that. Sesshomaru-sama despised humans then," Sango stated.

"Lord Sesshomaru didn't despise humans. He despised Izayoi because he believed that she broke up his family. He would learn years later that that was not true," Myouga said sipping his tea.

"What do you mean Myouga?" Miroku asked.

"It was not the Inu no Taisho that strayed from his union. It was Lord Sesshomaru's mother," Myouga responded.

"His mother? His mother cheated on the Inu no Taisho?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, it was a very distasteful event but it could not be helped. It was arranged marriage and it was obvious that Lord Sesshomaru's mother did not love the Inu no Taisho," Myouga said, "She held the truth from Lord Sesshomaru as well. When he found out, it was too late. Izayoi already died."

"That is terrible," Kagome said.

"Yes, terrible indeed," Myouga stated, "but this tale is not over just yet."

* * *

Ryu couldn't run anymore. His body hurt all over. He tried to do what his father asked of him. He had no idea how he survived being attacked by the snake youkai. It had to be divine intervention that he was able to hurt the snake youkai to get it to release him so he could continue running. Ryu didn't know where he was running to but he couldn't stop. They were chasing him and stopping would mean death for him. He had to deliver this, whatever it was to Kagome-san.

Ryu couldn't hear his pursuers anymore and he slowed down. He dropped down to his knees as he tried to breathe. The wound on his ribs was weeping blood. Ryu couldn't bring himself to stand. All he wanted to do was sleep. Ryu fell forward into the dirt and he closed his eyes.

**_Get up._ **

Ryu eyes opened slowly to see a woman standing in front of him. She held her hand out to him for him to grab it. She was smiling down at him.

_**Take it. I will lead you to safety.** _

Ryu reached up to grab her hand and everything became a blur. He felt himself moving but he could not see where. Then he heard a voice, calling to him, screaming to him. His eyes opened to see golden eyes staring down at him.

"RYU!" Inuamaya yelled at Ryu. She shook him trying to get him to wake up. He had lost so much blood. What happened to him? Why was he out here on his own in the dark? It wasn't safe. He needed to wake up. If he didn't wake up now, he probably never would. When his eyes opened, Inuamaya sighed inwardly with relief.

"Ryu what are you doing here? What happened to you?" Inuamaya questioned.

"Must give this…to Kagome-san," Ryu managed to say as he pushed the wrapped bundled into Inuamaya's hand before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. We can't worry about that now. We have to get him to safety before any demons smell him," Inuamaya replied.

"Too late,"

Akane and Akemi jumped in fright at the voice. They ran to hide behind Inuamaya who was now turning away from Ryu to stare at the woman before them. Inuamaya had seen this woman before in passing in the village. She never spoke to her and never got that close to her but she always felt like something was off about her. "Who are you?" Inuamaya asked.

"Lady Hikari," Akane and Akemi said in unison. They knew of her. She had always beckoned to them when they were done playing and heading home. Both had believed she was a ghost or maybe a figment of their imagination because they never saw her during the day always at night. Obviously she was real.

"Correct. You were very wise to stay away from me all those times before," Lady Hikari said while petting her snake youkai. "You fell right into my trap."

She snapped her fingers and the clearing dissolved around them revealing the regular forest. It had all been a well displayed trap. She hadn't expected the boy to escape her but he worked right into her favor. How would she have known that he would have led her right to Inuyasha's family. What was even better was that he even lured out Inuyasha's daughter. Her day was getting better and better. She didn't need Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru now.

"What do you want?" Inuamaya asked bravely.

"Your soul to be exact. I have come to collect a debt that your father's family has been been avoiding expertly for centuries. Now there is nowhere left to run," Lady Hikari replied.

An arrow whizzed past Lady Hikari's head barely missing embedding into her skull before finding itself implanted in the hollow tree. Lady Hikari turned around angrily to see Kaede standing with her bow and arrow. Lady Hikari scoffed. It was the old dying woman. She was almost afraid that it was that miko whore. It was laughable seeing the old woman ready another arrow.

"Ye leave these children alone," Kaede said. Something had roused her from her sleep and she immediately realized that the children were gone. Kaede did not have time to warn the others as she raced off to retrieve the children. She didn't expect to see that woman nor the snake youkai. The evil woman was not human like she had feared.

"I don't think so. I am still a little hungry. I think the four of them will fill me up nicely," Lady Hikari stated with a laugh.

**_Put the necklace on. Put it on. Put it on._ **

"Ye will not harm them," Kaede said.

"As if you could stop me," Lady Hikari stated. When Kaede let loose another arrow, Lady Hikari moved. She threw dagger that hit Kaede in the chest with a sickening thud. The arrow hit its mark which was Lady Hikari's shoulder. She casually pulled the arrow out before smirking at the old woman crumbling to the ground. "You should not try to play with the youth, old lady."

"KAEDE-SAMA!" Akane and Akemi exclaimed as they rushed to Kaede's side. Inuamaya stared in horror as she watched Kaede drop to the ground. This was all her fault. If she had never left, this wouldn't have happened. A sharp pain went through her head and she cried out.

**_Put it on. Put it on._ **

The voice in Inuamaya's head returned louder than before, screaming for her to put the necklace on. Inuamaya looked down at the bundle in her hand. She removed the cloth revealing a necklace. Her hands shook as she touched it. The voice in her head was drowning out all other noise. Inuamaya put the necklace on as Lady Hikari rushed towards her and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** CLIFFHANGER! I hope you all enjoyed. I decided that this chapter would be a long one since I have been M.I.A. for awhile. Thank you all for reviewing. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of _Regaining Time Lost_.


	9. You Belong To Me

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I feel really bad about not posting any chapters in months so I wrote another one for my loyal reviewers. I apologize if the chapter seems off. My muse has been all kinds of weird lately. But thankfully my semester will be over in three weeks. I hope to post chapters on a regular basis once classes end. Flashbacks will be in italics. Thoughts will be in bold italics. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON, but I would prefer constructive criticism. Thank you for all the reviews. It is wonderful to know that people are really digging the story.

:: offers apple pie ::

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

**Chapter 9: You Belong To Me**

Much to Inuyasha's amazement, Sesshomaru refrained from using any of his swords. He merely used his fists, claws and whips to effectively beat back his enemies. He and Inuyasha were doing their best not to inflict too much damage. Inuyasha did so because he knew that Koga and his wolves had no idea that Kagura was under Sesshomaru's protection. Inuyasha had no idea why Sessomaru listened to him when the stubborn dog would have usually brushed off his warning as if he was a meddlesome fly.

Koga gave a sharp bark that caused his wolf tribe to stop their attack. They went into formation and encircled Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagura effectively. The situation had definitely gotten out of hand. Questions needed to be answered and punishment needed to be delivered. Koga did not have a problem with Inuyasha anymore but he was not going to allow him to barge into his territory and act as if he was Alpha here.

"Enough!" Koga growled, "Dog face what are you doing here attacking my pack? Take your hands off my bitch." Koga pushed his way into the circle. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared Inuyasha and Sesshomaru down.

"You will address this Sesshomaru properly or not at all you pitiful excuse of a wolf," Sesshomaru growled out, "Have you forgotten who this Sesshomaru is?"

"I know you're mutt face's brother," Koga replied.

"Koga," Ayame whispered, "That's Lord Sesshomaru. He's the lord of the western lands."

"And why should I give a fuck who he is? He has barged into our territory and attacked our wolves," Koga responded.

"You idiot. She is not one of your wolves," Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt face!" Koga growled.

"I am trying to save your mangy ass from becoming a pile of dust! You kidnapped and attacked a member of our pack," Inuyasha retorted. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's statement. 'Our' he said. Sessomaru was sure he heard Inuyasha correctly, but he couldn't believe that that had come out of his mouth. He almost lost his composure when he heard what Inuyasha said next.

"Not only did you do that but you kidnapped a female under my Alpha's protection. You're treading on fucking thin ice here wolf," Inuyasha explained.

"You can't be serious!" Koga growled before staring daggers at Ginta and Hakkaku, "You told me she didn't have a pack!"

"She didn't say she was traveling with anyone," Ginta explained, "Sorry Koga."

"Ugh, we took her because we need more females. She is a partly ookami. She should be part of her own kind," Koga reasoned.

"She's better off with us," Inuyasha spoke again.

"As if I would fucking care about a half breed's pack. She is not claimed so I took her. My pack needs females," Koga declared.

"You will watch your tone or this Sesshomaru will render you incapable," Sesshomaru warned, "Being in control of so much land has made you cocky and foolish wolf. Do not make this Sesshomaru take away the kindness the Inu No Taisho granted your lowly species."

"Lowly?! I…"

"Koga! He is the son of Inu No Taisho," Ayame whispered interrupting Koga. Koga paled for a moment. He had no idea that Lord Sesshomaru was the son of the Inu No Taisho. His father had told him stories of the dreadful Inu No Taisho. After the Inu No Taisho's death, his father and his wolves began to take over the western lands. Koga had no idea he had offspring. Obviously everyone else knew but him. Koga glared at Ginta and Hakkaku who were attempting to slink away.

"Finally someone with sense enough to cower in front of me," Sesshomaru said, "and a female no less. Pitiful wolf."

Koga's jaw flexed. He couldn't say nor do much now he knew the situation he was forced into. Yes, he was on thin ice. Stand up to this filthy dog and get sliced down or back off and have his wolves ambush him because they found him weak? Yes, choices, choices. "Well," Koga started, "you wouldn't mind parting with her would you? It was a mistake by my men and they will be punished for it."

Inuyasha scoffed at Koga's change of attitude. The imbecile finally figured out who the hell he was dealing with. Inuyasha had so much to say. He had so many wise remarks to tell Koga, but he held his tongue. Koga was speaking directly to Sesshomaru. In all honesty, this was not Inuyasha's fight. He learned a lot from Myouga and even Shippo about youkai. This was Sesshomaru's fight and as his Alpha, Inuyasha came to aid him even more than he came to help Kagura.

"She is under the protection of this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said.

Koga's jaw flexed again. This was not going the way he wanted. He couldn't allow Sesshomaru to take Kagura back. Koga deserved his revenge and it would also look bad on him if he allowed Sesshomaru to leave with a wolf that wasn't marked yet. Or was she? Koga moved a little to get a glimpse of Kagura. She was bleeding a little. Norio's scent was on her. Did he complete the mating? Koga smirked and said, "Mating season is coming up. She has already been marked by Nobio. I am sure that you would not want the hassel of dealing with an omega bitch in heat nor deal with a female that will partially have another's scent on her."

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Sesshomaru snarled. In a split second, Sesshomaru had moved and was upon Norio. Inuyasha didn't turn to see what his older brother was doing. The yelp and the crushing of bones was all he needed to know. Sesshomaru was completely dispatching of the competition much to everyone's horror; however, it was his right to do so, but no one expected him to do so.

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulder as he whipped the blood from his claws. He stared into the eyes of the wolf that dared to touch Kagura. He watched the life drain out of him before turning back around to face Koga. "My half breed idiotic brother may have tolerated you chasing after his bitch and probably would have still if she hadn't birthed him a pup. But I will NOT tolerate such behavior. If you lay your filthy paws on her again, you will have my full wrath upon you."

Sesshomaru let his anger wash over him as he transformed. He loomed over Koga growling menacingly, teasing him into reacting so he could swallow him whole. Koga did nothing and Sesshomaru snorted at that. He turned to Kagura who was going through the transformation. When it was complete, she picked Inuyasha up in her jaws before taking to the sky. Sesshomaru followed after her. They did not see the anger and horror on Koga's face as Sesshomaru's words sank in.

* * *

_**Inuamaya blinked. She was in complete darkness. She remembered putting on the necklace but nothing else. What happened? Where was she? Was she dead? She couldn't be dead. The lady hadn't attacked her yet or maybe she did and it was so quick that Inuamaya didn't feel it. Oh no! What about the others? Were they dead too?** _

" _ **You are not dead child and your friends are safe,"**_

" _ **Hello! Who are you? Where am I?"**_

" _ **You are safe,"**_

" _ **But what about Kaede, the twins and Ryu?"**_

" _ **They are safe. You are protecting them,"**_

" _ **How am I protecting them when I am here?"**_

" _ **The necklace. The necklace grants its wearer incredible power that can be manipulated in any way that he or she should choose. You chose to protect them and that is what it did,"**_

" _ **Why have you brought me here? Was it you who was calling me?"**_

" _ **I have brought you here to speak. I was calling to Kagome-san but I somehow attracted you. What is your name?**_

" _ **You were trying to call my mother?"**_

" _ **Kagome-san is your mother?"**_

" _ **Yes,"**_

" _ **What is your name?"**_

" _ **Inuamaya,"**_

" _ **I see. I am glad that their love was pure after all,"**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Child, there isn't**_ _ **much time. You are young and you can not use the full power of the necklace just yet.. I want you to listen and remember well. Something dark, something evil was waiting to be found when I was of the living. You must warn your family of its existence. It was by the Kamis that Naraku had not found it or we would have never prevailed,"**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **I do not even know but I do know that it will reveal itself soon now that the necklace has been revealed to the world. An army will be needed to defeat it. Inuyasha will have to accept his brother and he him. A small band of friends will not defeat this enemy. Make sure to keep the necklace on always and keep it close. If it ever gets a hold of it, we are all doomed."**_

* * *

Lady Hikari screamed out when the aura coming off in waves from the girl touched her skin. She was repelled back with much force. Lady Hikari landed on her face a few feet away. She pulled herself up to witness the girl encapsulating her prey in purifying energy. Lady Hikari swore when she saw her demons being turned to dust. The little girl was a half breed. How could she be able to gain the powers of a miko? The stories said that once a miko laid with a youkai that her powers would be lost and her half breed spawn would not have powers as well. This was going to be even more difficult than she thought. The little wench now had on the necklace. Lady Hikari stood no chance in touching her nor anyone else with the brat around. Lady Hikari could feel someone coming. She had to retreat. She was wounded and needed to rethink her next plan of action. "Until next time," Lady Hikari said as the ground opened up and she disappeared into it.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. His blue flames made it to the spot where the woman was a second too late. He had ran ahead of Kirara and Kazuki after getting a bad vibe. Something told him that he needed to move faster. Shippo witnessed the woman trying to grab Inuamaya and then Inuamaya's incredible display of power. He had no idea that Inuamaya was a miko and obviously nor did her assailant. Inuamaya had sent her flying. Shippo would have been impressed and proud if he wasn't livid about missing the woman. Who the hell was she? And why were the children alone with Kaede and was that Kaede's blood?

"Shippo, don't go near Inuamaya. She's not herself. She'll purify you," Kirara warned. She had seen this before. She knew even a loved one while under the sway of this power would accidentally kill a loved one to protect oneself.

"No, she won't," Shippo said, "she knows me."

"Shippo.." Kirara started but Shippo was walking towards Inuamaya. The purple pulsating aura moved outwards towards Shippo. It lapped at Shippo's feet but he felt no pain. He kept walking until he was engulfed by it and was standing right in front of Inuamaya. Her pupils were enlarged and she stood there not seeing.

Shippo kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "Inuamaya, it's ok. You can drop your shield. Do not worry." A few seconds went by and he felt her body relax. "Shippo-chan," she muttered before becoming unconscious. She dropped the shield and Kirara rushed forward to look over Kaede.

"What happened?" Kirara asked.

Akemi and Akane told Kirara everything in between gasps of air as they tried to hold back the tears. Kirara hissed her frustrations. Once again the stupid humans had ignored the children. When the hell were they going to learn? Where the hell was Inuyasha? This would have never happened if Inuyasha was watching! A sharp pain of guilt hit her stomach when she thought that this would have never happened if she had been there.

"We need to get them back to the rest," Kazuki said picking up on Kirara's distress, "others will be attracted by the scent of human blood. We will be less likely to be attacked if they are more adults than children."

"We need to remove this dagger first," Kirara stated.

"Aye child leave it," Kaede said as her eyes fluttered open, "Ye only shorten the little time I have left. I am glad I got to see ye final form Kirara."

"Kaede-sama," Kirara stated with a soft smile, "please do not talk. You need to save your energy. Kazuki take the twins. Shippo take Inuamaya and the human boy over there. We need to move now."

* * *

Sesshomaru flew through the air. He was fine at first, but the wind kept bringing Kagura's scent to his nose. It was infuriating. The smell of her fear, her blood, and that blasted wolf's excitement on her was enough to make him vomit. He was becoming angry and he was sure that he would lash out on someone who didn't deserve it. They were nearing a hot springs and Sesshomaru gave a sharp bark. Kagura tossed Inuyasha towards a tree as she made her dissent. Inuyasha expertly caught a branch and flipped his way down to the ground as he waited for Kagura and Sesshomaru to land.

"Go bathe," Sesshomaru ordered. Kagura quickly turned and walked off to the hot springs with a nod. This unnerved him so. He did not like Kagura. It was not natural of her and he still did not know if Kagura was tainted or not. Sesshomaru would find that out later. His main focus was on Inuyasha.

"Look I know what you're about to say and I agree. Koga should be beaten within an inch of his life, but we can't afford to lose any allies right now," Inuyasha explained, "After everything is settled, I'll help you castrate him but right now we need to keep our cool."

"You've spoken well little brother," Sesshomaru stated, "You would've made Father proud."

"…I think you've taken one too many hits to the head tonight," Inuyasha said.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A disease or illness or something fucking up the lands. I don't know. I didn't get the chance to talk to Shippo about it before we had to leave," Inuyasha replied.

"You left Kaede's village?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It wasn't safe and…"Inuyashs started.

"You will bring our pack to my castle and we will discuss it then," Sesshomaru stated. He was looking at the moon tonight. It was blood red. It made him frown. The last time the moon looked like it did was when his father died. "The moon is red tonight. Return to our pack. I feel that there is danger lurking."

"Alright. Keep her safe Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied.

"You believe I would not?" Sesshomaru asked as he began walking towards the hot springs.

"No but I think you forget that you can be dangerous as well," Inuyasha replied. His response gave Sesshomaru pause. Before he could reply, Inuyasha was already making his way back to the pack.

* * *

"You idiot!" Kagome screamed as she stumped Myouga with all her might.

"I had to poison the tree with the herb. I couldn't risk losing you all's attention and having to tell the tale over again!" Myouga squeaked out between the gaps of where Kagome's foot was raised to stump.

"Your poisoning us may have gotten our children killed!" Kagome replied as she kicked Myouga into a tree. She was the first to notice that something was off with the group. There was no laughter, no snoring and she had a strange yearning to listen to Myouga's each and every word day in and day out. It didn't take her long to figure out that something was put into the tea. Oh she would shoot him with a purified arrow if she knew she wouldn't feel horrible about it later.

"Kagome, enough! You will stay and keep a watch over Rin with Kohaku. Sango and I will…" Miroku said.

"Look!" Sango interrupted as she pointed at Kirara running towards them. Kaede was holding onto her fur barely as they ran towards Sango and Miroku who dropped their weapons to receive Kaede. Kazuki and Shippo were right after.

"What happened?" Kagome explained.

"As far as I understand it, Inuamaya was called by an unknown force. Akemi and Akane followed her to find the human boy. He was from Kaede's village. He was to deliver that necklace on Inuamaya's neck to you but Inuamaya took it. They were ambushed by Lady Hikari. Kaede tried to defend them but was stabbed. Inuamaya put on the necklace and put up a shield that fended Lady Hikari off until we arrived," Kirara explained, "I am sorry Kagome, Sango and Miroku. I should've came sooner."

"…Kirara?" Sango asked.

"Yes, my friend. It is I, Kirara," Kirara replied.

Sango embraced her and said, "How…how did this happen?"

"Explanations later. We will need to take care of the wounded and set up a shield," Kirara stated, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He had to take care of something," Kagome said briefly.

"I will put up sutras on the trees. It will give us a protective barrier from most demons" Miroku stated, "Shippo do you still have those alert toys of yours?"

"Yes, I will set them up around our camp," Shippo said as he followed after Miroku.

"I will help those two Kirara," Kazuki stated before joining up with Miroku and Shippo.

"Who is that?" Sango asked.

"Someone of my past," Kirara answered.

"Enough talking. We must take care of the boy. He is bleeding pretty badly and remove the dagger from Kaede's chest," Kagome said.

"Nay child. We will wait for Inuyasha. Tend to the boy," Kaede stated.

* * *

Kagura's shaking hands tried to touch the wounds on her back but she couldn't muster much energy to clean them. She felt something slide against her back and inhaled. It was Sesshomaru. His rough tongue ran against her wounds. He never did this before but it needed to be done. That damn wolf's scent was all over and he thought ordering her to bathe would have gotten rid of it but it was still there, still lingering, still defying him. Sesshomaru felt Kagura stiffen under his hold and he growled. He turned her around so he was facing her.

"Did you really think that this Sesshomaru would take you in this state like a lowly beast?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You are a male," Kagura replied.

Her words stung and his eyes narrowed. He gripped her by the throat as he pushed her up against the boulder. Did she really think he was someone filthy, low classed beast? If that is what she wanted, he would show her what that was really like.

"Let go of me," Kagura hissed at him.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru and I shall do whatever I want with you," Sesshomaru growled as his grip tightened, "Submit to me bitch."

Kagura's eyes narrowed slightly and his grip tightened. The fear was fading from her eyes and was being replaced by anger. She threw a punch and Sesshomaru caught her fist. He pushed the arm back against the boulder and snarled at her. Yes. This was the Kagura he wanted. He didn't want the weak, fragile creature that couldn't even bathe her. He wanted the strong, resilient bitch who faced death with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard the low growl erupting from the bowels of Kagura's stomach. It should have infuriated him but he became fully aware of her nudity and how close he was to her. Kagura could feel his arousal through his wet pants on her leg and she stiffened a little. Was he turned on by her? Before she could think anything more about it, Sesshomaru removed himself from the situation leaving Kagura baffled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed. CLIFFHANGER like always! I am going to try to go more indepth with Inuyasha and Kikyo's backstory as well as Kilala's. I was very disappointed with the ending of Inuyasha. I did enjoy the manga/anime, but I felt like they could do more with it such as go in more depth with Inuyasha and Kikyo's backstory as well as create a continuation anime. I am sure there are enough fans to demand it, but until then, we have people like me making good ol' fanfiction for all to enjoy. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.


	10. Tears On A Dagger

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I feel really bad about not posting any chapters in months so I wrote another one for my loyal reviewers. I apologize if the chapter seems off. My muse has been all kinds of weird lately and this chapter was really hard for me to write for reasons I can not tell. Flashbacks will be in italics. Thoughts will be in bold italics. Also, Shihai-tekina means dominant one. Anyway, if you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON, but I would prefer constructive criticism. Thank you for all the reviews. It is wonderful to know that people are really digging the story.

:: offers sweet potato pie ::

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tears On A Dagger**

" _He's bleeding too much. Even if we stop it, I don't think he'll survive the night," Sango said as she removed another blood soaked cloth to replace it with a clean one._

" _We have to try. We can't just let him die," Kagome stated._

" _Kagome-san, we do not have what your era has. This is all we can do for him,"Kirara replied. She could already smell the horrid stench of death upon him, "We can not allow him to suffer. If you two can not do it, I will."_

" _You will not harm him," Inuamaya hissed startling the three women. They had not realized that Inuamaya had awoken or even moved from her spot near the tree. There was a glowing blue aura that made Kirara retreat a few feet away from Inuamaya and pulled Kagome and Sango with her. They watched as Inuamaya kneeled next to Ryu and pulled him into her arms. "I will not let you die." Her aura engulfed them both._

" _What is she doing?" Sango asked._

" _She is using the necklace to heal him," Kirara explained._

" _What's happening to them?" Kagome exclaimed as she noticed the change to both the children. Inuamaya's hair was growing longer, her body was becoming more mature as well as Ryu's._

" _You must separate them both," Kirara stated, "I can't touch them. She will purify me. You Kagome-san have to get them to stop or she will accidentally kill she and the boy. She doesn't know how to control this power."_

_Kagome didn't need to be told twice and quickly rushed forward. She gripped Inuamaya's arms and attempted to pry her from Ryu but she was holding on tightly._

" _Inuamaya it's okay. You can let go," Kagome pleaded with her but she didn't budge._

" _I must save him. You will not stop me," Inuamaya responded with a voice that was not her own._

_Kagome tried prying her off again. Frustrated, she cocked her hand back and slapped Inuamaya. Inuamaya released Ryu and fell backward wailing in fear. The aura disappeared and Inuamaya clutched her face as she stared up at her mother with questioning eyes._

Kagome stared at her daughter who was stroking the hair of the young boy's head that was now in her lap. Her daughter had changed so much in just a few hours that she would have never believed it if she hadn't seen it. The necklace hanging on her neck was a gift as well as a curse from Lady Midoriko herself but because of Kagome's lack of judgment it was not Inuamaya's burden to carry. The necklace was meant for her and if she hadn't been so enthralled in Myouga's story the necklace would have been given to her. She could not blame Myouga on this. She took the blame upon herself as she knew that Miroku and Sango also did. They almost lost their children twice today and even though Inuamaya may have been a youngster she came into her own. She protected them. Inuamaya may have the body of the child but her mind was that of someone far wiser, far smarter and the necklace was only aiding to bridge the gap between body and mind.

"Kagome-san you can not blame yourself," Sango stated as she came over from the fire to sit with her friend. Worry was etched all over her face. She could understand this. Her only daughter was now put in a terrible position that neither one of them knew how to get her out of.

"I should've been watching. I should've known better," Kagome said.

"This was meant to happen. This had to happen," Sango explained.

"Look at her! Look at my daughter! In a matter of minutes, she has aged by at least five years. What if there is a next time? Will we be able to stop her then? Will she become an old woman trying to save one of us?" Kagome said.

"We will stop her. I promise you that Kagome-san. You have to see this as a blessing. If it wasn't for Inuamaya, we would've..I would've lost my children as well as Kaede-sama. I know you may not receive this well but I am glad that the necklace was given to Inuamaya," Sango replied.

Inuamaya was her father's daughter. She had the same mindset, passion as her father and she was glad for it. There was nothing wrong with Kagome but she often hesitated and things got out of hand before they got better. Inuyasha albeit arrogant and cocky acted without thinking and in most situations that would be a very bad thing to do. However, that slim chance where it was appropriate Inuyasha always came through. Inuamaya acted like her mother in calm situations but she acted like her father in the heat of the moment. She would not allow any harm to come to her family no matter the case. If it was any other way, her daughters may not be with her right now.

"How can you say that? After seeing all this, how can you say that?" Kagome questioned.

"Because Sango can see that Inuamaya has proven more than once that she is no longer a pup," Kirara stated.

"She is still a child, she is my child!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If she was simply just a child Kagome-san, the necklace would have not chosen her. This necklace chooses its wearer. The only thing I can tell you is that the necklace will mature the user to a physical state where it can handle its power every time it is used. She will not age into an old woman in minutes but if you wish to keep your pup as a pup, " Kirara explained, "we must take care to never allow ourselves to be put in a position where we will have to need it."

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Kagome asked.

"As far as my knowledge, no," Kirara replied, "I will go tend to Kaede-san. She is bleeding again."

* * *

Blood. There was blood on the wind. He couldn't decipher who it was yet but it was there. What the hell had happened while he was away? It wasn't Kagome nor Inuamaya. He would've felt it straight away but someone else was wounded, dying and he had not been there to defend his pack. This was unforgiveable. Whoever had attacked his pack while he was gone like a coward would pay dearly. Inuyasha found himself running face first into an invisible wall and then dodging fox fire.

"What the?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Shippo exclaimed as he walked forward after Miroku pulled off two yukadas to allow Shippo to breach the barrier.

As Shippo approached, Inuyasha could smell the fear, anger and anxiety coming off in waves as well as the scent of Kaede's blood. Had someone injured Kaede?

"Why is Kaede-sama's blood on your clothes?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" Shippo growled as he stepped up to Inuyasha.

"Are you challenging me runt?" Inuyasha questioned. Inuyasha could not help but notice that Shippo had dropped the formalities. It immediately had Inuyasha's hackles raised. Yes Shippo was taller than him but he was Alpha here and he would prove it no matter what. He already did not like having to play #2 when Sesshomaru was around but he would not have Shippo trying to take his place as Alpha of his pack.

"And if I am? I was here when my pack needed me. Where were you?" Shippo replied, "If I didn't know Kikyo-san was dead, I would have said you were back to your old tricks."

"ENOUGH!" Miroku snapped as he stood between the two demons. It was apparent there was hurt hidden deep behind Inuyasha's eyes. Shippo had delivered a low blow that was unnecessary. "Wherever Inuyasha-san went to do is between he and Kagome-san. I am sure there was a good reason and if he believes that we need to know why, Inuyasha-san will tell us when the time is right. But this is not the time to hurt one another. There will never be a time for it. Kaede-sama needs to speak to all of us before her time here is over."

It was Sango who saw their men coming with Inuyasha leading the way. She wanted to beat him over the head with the hirakatsu for not being here but she couldn't bring herself to do it knowing that this was equally her fault. Sango, Kagome and Kirara said nothing as Inuyasha went to Kaede's side near the fire. They followed him silently. Neither one knowing what to say at first.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled next to the sleeping Kaede. Death was so thick on her scent that it almost made him gag.

"It was my fault," Inuamaya said. Her ears were back against her head as she swallowed hard. She was in trouble. No trouble was not the word for this. She had done the unthinkable. She placed her pack in danger and now Kaede-sama was going to die because of it. Inuamaya watched her father's eyes widen at her and she slumped down to her knees. She brought her hands stretched out and placed her head down. "Forgive me. It was my foolishness that has called all this."

"What…Inuamaya? What sorcery is this? What happened to my daughter?" Inuyasha stammered as he stared at his teenage daughter.

"Inuyasha-san, please calm yourself. There is much to explain and we must do it quickly," Kirara replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said.

"Kirara," Kirara replied and raised her hands to stop Inuyasha from asking another question, "You want to know what happened. We will tell you now but please Shihai-tekina remain quiet until we are finished."

* * *

Kagura stared at her torn and tattered kimono. She could fix it but she didn't want to. She didn't want to ever see it again. It held memories that she did not want to relive. Kagura manipulated the wind to dry her body as she kneeled in the grass. She could sense Sesshomaru. He was not too far away but he was out of seeing distance. His reaction to her…was surprising. If she needed any more proof that Sesshomaru had feelings for her, what had just happened was it. But she was still confused. Was he just acting like any male in close proximity of a female or was there something deeper to it? One moment he was angry with her, then he becomes aroused and then he disappears. He was surely keeping her on her toes.

Kagura closed her eyes and allowed her body to shift into her true form. She shook her body as if trying to throw the events of tonight off of her. Kagura did not want to talk tonight. There was too much that she had to take in and ponder. Being in this form was the safest. Kagura didn't want to risk trigging another reaction out of him. She couldn't honestly say she didn't want that type of attention but she didn't want him to do this if he was simply trying to mark his territory. She wanted him with a calm mind when he made his decision.

Kagura gave one snort to the damaged kimono before walking off to find Sesshomaru. He was sitting on a log tending to a fire. He said nothing as she approached him. Sesshomaru stood and quickly removed his kimono. "Change. We need to talk," Sesshomaru said as he sat the kimono on the other end of the kimono. He turned his back to Kagura to allow her to shift. Yes he had seen her naked form already but he at least wanted to give her some privacy. His behavior before was vile. Sesshomaru had no idea why he felt what some would say fear that Kagura would leave his side due to his lapse of control or at least put distance between them. However here she was willing to be in his presence. Secretly he knew he was not looking not for her but for himself. Sesshomaru wasn't too confident that if she kept up with the attitude he would be able to resist his urges. His lost of control shamed him even if was only for a moment. If he had proceeded with what he wanted, he would have never been able to look upon her again and vice versa. He had never taken a woman aggressively and nor would he no matter what the circumstance.

Kagura quickly changed and put on his kimono. His scent was comforting and she sat down on the log after saying, "You can turn around Sesshomaru-sama." He didn't look at her immediately because he knew she was staring at him. She was admiring his back and he was sure his eyes would betray his emotions. He would allow her to gaze since he had seen her naked. Sesshomaru finally turned around and sat back down on the log. She was blushing slightly but her face held no sign of what she may have been thinking at the moment nor did her scent.

"You will never leave this Sesshomaru's side without my permission. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagura nodded and he raised an eyebrow that she was silent. He was pleased. He was in no mood to go back and forth with the female. "It is apparent you do not know much about your body or the ways of our kind. Once we reach the castle, you will be instructed on how to behave."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Kagura replied, "I am tired. I just want to sleep now."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched her move off the log to find a comfortable place near the fire. He was sure Kagura would be back to herself in a few days. Sesshomaru had never been around a female besides Rin. She hadn't reached puberty while traveling with him. He wasn't sure how to deal with a woman but he knew violation was violation. Sesshomaru would give her time before speaking on a more important, personal matter.

* * *

Shippo muttered underneath his breath. He had really messed this one up. All he could think was how stupid he was to allow his anger to get the best of him. Of course Inuyasha had an important reason for leaving the pack. Shippo had been so angry for allowing that woman to get away that it clouded his judgement. Inuyasha needed to leave. There was no telling what Sesshomaru would have done if Inuyasha wasn't there. He knew Inuyasha was going to beat him senseless. There was no escaping it. He would take his punishment like an adult when the time came.

"Thank you Shippo-san and Kirara-san. If you hadn't been there…" Inuyasha started.

"Shihai-tekina, you should be proud of Inuamaya-chan," Kirara said, "She defended them well. There was nothing she could have done about Kaede-sama but she protected them all in the end."

"I am proud of her but that doesn't change the situation," Inuyasha said, "I told her, we all told her to stay with the pack."

"Aie child. This is so but blame not Inuamaya. The child could not resist the call of the necklace. It would've driven she mad. No blame on any of ye. This was meant to happen. How is ye brother and Kagura?" Kaede added. The voices had finally woke her from her slumber. She was conserving as much energy as possible to tell them all what they needed to know. Kaede was glad Inuyasha was here. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"They are fine. What is it that you need to tell me?" Inuyasha replied.

"Ah. I am glad to hear it. He was always a stubborn one. Glad to see he is still changing," Kaede-sama explained, "Much to tell but ye must forgive Inuamaya. This could not be helped."

"If I hadn't listened to the voices, If I had obeyed, I..I disregarded a direct order," Inuamaya stated, "This is my fault. I will not hide behind Akane and Akemi-chan this time. I can fix this. I know how to fix this. Let me fix this." Inuamaya reached for Kaede-sama but Kirara restrained her. She pinned her to the ground and Inuyasha instinctively moved to defend his daughter. Miroku stepped in his way and held his staff out to keep Inuyasha back.

"You must let Kirara do this. The child can not use the gift until I have said what is needed to be said," Kaede said, "And you will not use this gift on me child."

"But Kaede-sama…please!" Inuamaya pleaded.

"Nai child. My time would be ending soon no matter the dagger. Child ye did nothing wrong," Kaede explained, "Ye protected Akane and Akemi when I failed to do so. Remember that."

"Hush now Inuamaya. We are not mad at you. It will be ok. Let Kaede-sama tell us what we need to know." Kagome said. Inuamaya stared at her mother for a moment and stopped resisting Kirara. She placed her head down on the ground and quietly sobbed while Kirara purred to calm her.

"Inuamaya was lured away by the call of this necklace. This necklace was given to that boy's father by Kikyo. The necklace originally belonged to Lady Midoriko. Like she created the shikon jewel, she created this necklace. It embodies all that was good and pure. She created it for such a situation that ye are in now," Kaede explained, "There is an evil that has resurfaced. I have no knowledge of what it is or where it came from but it is out there and ye must be glad that it did not awaken when Naraku plagued these lands. It is not like Naraku for it has no purpose but to destroy ally and enemy alike. That necklace is key to stopping it. It can never be stolen. If the necklace is destroyed or even tainted, ye are all doomed."

"The poisoning, corpses walking, this must be part of it," Shippo added.

"Aie child. Long ago, this evil appeared when there were more mikos. They were able to drive it down into the bowels of the earth in what they thought was an eternal slumber. I have no idea what awoken it but it must be stopped no matter what. Ye will need an army for it. Inuyasha, you will have to claim your birthright," Kaede explained.

"My birthright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah yes Inuyasha. You are the son of the Great and Terrible Inu No Taisho. He…" Myouga was cut short in mid sentence as Inuyasha proceeded to stump him repeatedly. The damn flea had the nerve to show himself after everything that happened. It was his fault that his pack was blinded to what was all going on.

"Continue Kaede-sama," Inuyasha said after he felt sure that Myouga received enough punishment for the time being.

"As Myouga-san said ye are son of nobility because of that part of Sesshomaru-sama's lands belong to ye. Ye must go to Sesshomaru-sama and take back what ye owns. He will tell ye all ye need to know," Kaede said. She coughed and blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Kagome moved to wipe the blood away.

Inuyasha was grimacing. The smell of death was thick on her now. He had no idea how she was still alive. "Rest Kaede-sama. We can…"

"No child. I will be resting soon. This is all I can tell ye. My time is up," Kaede-sama replied.

"Let me heal you Kaede-sama. We need you!" Inuamaya pleaded as she struggled to get Kirara off her back.

"No child. I am old and I wouldn't have it either other way. Ye don't need me anymore. Ye are strong. All of ye are," Kaede said with a smile. She was proud of them all. Kaede had not been able to have children because of her wound and her duty to the village but all of them had become her family. They had treated her with far more respect and love that she never thought she would have ever been given. This was far more than she could have ever asked for.

"Inuyasha would ye do an old woman a favor?" Kaede said as she placed her hands on the hilt of the dagger embedded in her chest. Inuyasha stood there for a moment and swallowed hard. He went to her and gripped her hands. His hands trembled over hers.

"I can't do this," Inuyasha said.

"Ye are my Alpha and only ye can give me death," Kaede stated.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Yes only he could. Not she nor anyone else could give her her sweet relief. But this woman was the closest thing he had to a mother since his own mother passed away. Inuyasha grit his teeth as the tears started to flow.

"Ye take care of them Inuyasha. I'll haunt ye if ye don't,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, old hag," Inuyasha laughed softly, "Goodbye Kaede-sama,"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : No cliffhanger with this one. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I couldn't get it right and it also made me cry a few times. I made Kirara more formal since she was around during the days of Midoriko. Anyway, hopefully, you all like it because I still kind of sort of hate it. I intend to have another chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.


	11. Mending Implications

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I do not. However, any OOC that is brought into this story belongs to me.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I feel really bad about not posting any chapters in a year. A lot of things were happening in my life. Family issues and what not. I am back for as long as possible. It seems my life is a bowl of random. I decided to make this chapter super long as a peace offering. :D

Flashbacks will be in  ** _bold italics_**. Thoughts will be in  _italics_.

If you choose to flame me, BRING IT ON, but I would prefer constructive criticism. Thank you for all the reviews. It is wonderful to know that people are really digging the story.

Anyway, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost_.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mending Implications**

Koga watched Ayame sleeping in the furs that he had specifically made for her for their wedding night. He remembered that night fondly. It was a few months after Naraku's defeat. His encounter with Naraku, Inuyasha and his pack, made him want to have a family of his own. He could not believe that he was so absorbed in Kagome that he had not realized that what exactly he needed was the young, female wolf following him around. However, Ayame was not keen on becoming Koga's mate after everything that had happened. She definitely made him work for her. The ends that he went to, to have her showed him and her how much he did love and care about Ayame. Even after everything, Koga could not help but feel some bitterness that he was not able to openly express how he felt about Kagome. With the death of Kikyo and Kagome's reaction, Koga understood that Kagome's heart belonged to Inuyasha, but he did feel that Inuyasha did not deserve her. But everything worked out as it should be. Kagome would have never survived his pack. In the past two days, Ayame fought valiantly to hold her place as Alpha with him. Koga never realized how ruthless and vicious females could be, but they had no other choice. After the war with the spider youkai, to regain their numbers, to keep the pack thriving, only the strong needed to remain.

Ayame was not strong anymore. She was tired, more tired than she let on. The war took its toll on her. It took a toll on both of them more so mentally than anything. They both lost something precious to them that could never be returned and now Ayame's life was being threatened again. The ugly wound on her leg from her previous encounter with her packmates was an ugly reminder of how his kind removed weakness from the bloodlines. It made him come to the conclusion that they could not stay with the pack. The utter turmoil within the pack that he caused would kill her. Ayame was stubborn and too proud to submit. She would fight to her very last breath and then he would follow her into the after life. Koga would not, refused to mate with another for the sake of the pack. All his life he sacrificed for the sake of pack. This time he would sacrifice for the sake of family.

Koga loved Ayame. He would not allow his actions to harm her ever again. With his mind set and when night fell, Koga carried Ayame away wrapped in her furs. He was surprised that no one had followed or perhaps no one cared. It did not matter. He was relinquishing his title of Alpha. There was no threat to his pack. He could be selfish for once. Koga could start over. As long as he had Ayame, he could.

"Koga," Ayame groaned as she woke from her sleep, "where…where are we?"

"Somewhere safe," Koga replied.

"Somewhere safe?" Ayame questioned. Safe was not entirely what she was feeling. She felt safe because Koga was near her, but she was on alert. Her senses were well attune to everything going around them. If she was back with the pack, in their den, she would have slept through the whole night which meant they were not home. "What are we doing here Koga?"

"We are leaving," Koga answered.

"What do you mean leaving? Why is the pack not with us?" Ayame asked.

Koga had hoped that Ayame would have slept through the night. He hoped she would wake at dawn when they were far away from their old home, but it seemed that he could not do this the way he wanted. "We are leaving the pack."

"We can not leave. Our pack is fragile, weak. They need us," Ayame said in shock as she sat up.

"The pack does not need us. The pack will be fine without us. We need to worry about our safety and look towards our future," Koga responded.

"Have you lost your mind? This is not the way of our people. If we leave now, we will lose what we have fought for!" Ayame said.

"It is already lost!" Koga yelled which caused Ayame to fall silent for a moment. It was true even though Ayame would never admit it aloud. When he chose not to fight the Inu brothers, Koga willingly jeopardized his position as Alpha and then was completely destroyed when he did not accept Sesshomaru-sama's challenge. Logic, for the most part, was not the way of the ookami. The ookami were ruled by honor and pride even if it meant death. Koga was not ready to die yet nor was he ready to doom his whole pack over his petty pride.

"Do you expect me to run from my position will my tail tucked? I can't and neither can you," Ayame stated.

"They will kill us. That is our way. If we did manage to get away, our injuries would be the death of us if we are not consumed by some lowly, demon. Do you not understand why I am doing this? I do not want to lose you, Ayame. I almost once and I will not risk it again," Koga said firmly.

"But Koga, we…"

A loud explosion far off in the distance ended Ayame and Koga's conversation. The after wave caused Ayame to tumble backwards into Koga, who caught her and held her gently. The powerful aura coming from the explosion was causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise and his skin crawl. Bright red lit up the sky from flames in the direction of their abandoned pack resided.

"Our home!" Ayame exclaimed. She pried herself from Koga and took off running with Koga following. Even with her wounded leg, she outran him much to his chargrin. It did not matter. His mind was focused on what was happening. Had Sesshomaru come back to finish the job? No, he would not go back on his word and the aura was wrong. It was wrong in every way, but familiar, too familiar. A rank scent reached his nose and realization dawned on him. He and Ayame were able to see the clearing that was the entrance to their pack ablaze. Before Ayame got any closer, Koga managed to tackle her and drag her backwards behind a boulder.

"What are you doing?! We have to help them!" Ayame exclaimed as she struggled against Koga.

"No! Do you not smell them?" Koga stated. Ayame took a deep inhale and choked. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Koga in disbelief. "It's spiders. It took five of us to kill just one. We can't help them."

"We have to try! The children, they'll…" Ayame cried. She stopped fighting Koga and cried into his chest knowing there was nothing she could do. Ayame wished that their deaths would be quick but she knew a quick death would not come for them. The spider youkai enjoyed their prey reeking of pain and fear while being eaten alive slowly. "How, how could they still exist? We killed them all, didn't we?"

"I don't know," Koga said, "Come on. We have to go." He turned his back to Ayame to allow her to climb on his back. Once she did, he prepared to run when he heard someone calling their names.

"Koga-san, Ayame-san, don't go without us!" Ginta yelled. He was relieved that they had found them. Hakkaku had overheard a few of their pack mates plotting to kill Ayame and Koga. He and Ginta decided that they would gather loyal pack mates, inform their Alphas and leave the pack for good in the dead of night. When they came to their den, they had already gone and decided to leave as well. If they had a remained a few minutes more, they would have been a part of the massacre.

"Thank goodness," Ayame said.  _I can leave this place knowing that some of our kin survived._ Ayame looked at Koga. His body stiffened in anger, but his eyes held another emotion that she could not put her finger on. Koga turned to the remaining loyal pack he had and said, "Come! Let us flee before they see us." Ayame led the rest of the wolves away but Koga remained for a second as he stared at the place he once called him. The screams of pain from his brethren made him want to vomit. He fought every instinct to avenge them, but mentally he felt relief and Koga did not understand why he felt this way. Koga, finally, turned to follow Ayame's lead away from the bloody ruins of their once beautiful home.

* * *

Kagome watched her daughter walk slowly in front of she, Sango and Kirara. Only two days had passed since the death of Kaede-sama. Everyone was still mourning in one way or another. Inuyasha mourned openly for the first day, buried his feelings deep down like he usually did and forgave Inuamaya. Inuamaya stayed sullen. She refused to eat and night terror plagued her. Kagome feared her daughter was having a break down. She felt useless while watching her daughter go through mental hell. Nothing she could say or do would alleviate her pain.

"Give her time Kagome. The wound is still fresh and she still needs time to mourn. She may act like Inuyasha but she is female after all," Sango said. She was also worried about Inuamaya. So much had happened in a few days. It was taking the young girl to adjust. With her looking more like a woman with womanly issues to follow and her thinking the blood of Kaede-sama was on her hands, it was a wonder that Inuamaya had not gone crazy yet.

"I should not have slapped her," Kagome replied.

"You did what was necessary to protect your kitten. Never doubt your actions, Kagome-san," Kirara stated, "She blames no one but herself."

"I know but I still feel bad," Kagome said. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She would not stay down. For the sake of her daughter, Kagome would stay positive in order to make sure she could bring Inuamaya out of her depression. "We need to do something for her. We need to get her out of her sadness."

"I will speak with her. I understand the pain she is feeling," Kirara responded.

"I was meaning to ask you this Kirara. How did you become like this? Kohaku never talked about you being in this form," Sango said.

"Kohaku-chan never saw this form. This is my first time seeing this form as well," Kirara explained, "I was wounded years ago and the wound kept me from transforming."

"You are healed now, obviously, but how?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Midoriko came to me," Kirara replied, "She healed me as penitence of the wound that she gave me but I never blamed her for it. If she had not done it, I would not be here. I would have not met any of you and would not have had this life that I had wished for many years."

"The male with you is he your…"

"No," Kirara said quickly, cutting Sango off, "He is the brother of my deceased mate. He wishes to claim me and bring me to his parents."

"Oh wow! Well, that's scandalous. What are you going to do? Are you?" Kagome asked.

"Scandalous, indeed. I do not know. You all are my family. I do not wish to be separated, but I will make my decision after our business is done whenever that is," Kirara replied.

Sango nodded. She remained silent as Kagome questioned Kirara about what all she was capable of. It was exciting that she could now speak with her best friend, but she wondered if Kirara would leave. Kirara had been with her for so long. She knew when she was with Kohaku that Kirara would return, but now Kirara could and would do anything. It made her nervous to think of that possibility.

"Sango-san, are you okay?" Kagome asked noticing her friend's quietness.

"Yes, I am fine," Sango answered and looked at Kirara, who was walking to close the distance between she and Inuamaya.

* * *

Shippo wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stopped to take a drink from a river. He and Inuyasha had traveled ahead of the group to scout for danger as well as food. The damn cat and Miroku and Kohaku stayed with the rest at the campsite. Shippo thought this would have been the time for he and Inuyasha to talk, but Inuyasha went in an opposite direction. They were to meet up at the river at dusk. Shippo was the first to arrive. He only managed to catch a few rabbits and would catch a few fish just in case Inuyasha had the same luck as he which he doubted. They both were hell bent on making sure the pack was fed and safe. With their combined efforts, they would make it happen. However, Inuyasha was no longer relying on Shippo. Inuyasha was still upset with him over his bold challenge of his authority in front of the pack. Just thinking about it made Shippo want to slink off in shame. He should not have done it but he was angry, frustrated, but more than anything scared. Shippo was scared for Inuyasha. Nothing like this would have happened with Inuyasha around. He feared the worse and seeing that he was okay just sent him over the edge. No one was ready to give up Kaede-sama and especially not that way. Shippo intended to apologize but Inuyasha always stopped him, saying it was his fault for all of it. How the hell was it his fault? It wasn't and it didn't excuse his behavior.

Inuyasha's scent brought Shippo out of his thought. Inuyasha dropped the large buck near the river's edge before turning his attention to Shippo. He was avoiding his talk with Shippo because he was not sure how to talk to him. As Myouga stated,  _ **"Oh Lord Inuyasha, you are much wiser than you give yourself credit. You will know the right thing to do when the time is right. You will know if Shippo is meant to stay or to leave. Now you understand why Lord Sesshomaru was never willing to have a pack on his own. Too much trouble, eh?"**_

"I can not do this any longer. This…this not talking to each other. I was wrong to speak to you the way I did. It was wrong and none of this was your fault. It was childish. Throttle me, do something, but do not ignore me as if I do not exist," Shippo stated. His voice faltering at the end of his sentence. His eyes were pleading with Inuyasha.

"There is nothing to talk about. You publically insulted me and threatened my position as Alpha. I know where your loyalty lies and it is not within me. I can not deal with that," Inuyasha responded.

Shippo paled at Inuyasha words. Was he truly saying what he thought he was saying? Was Inuyasha kicking him out of the pack, the pack that he only knew as family? Shippo knew deep down that it could possibly come to this. It took every inch of his control not to let the tears flow. Children cried. He was a man. He would deal with the repurcussions of his actions.

"I understand," Shippo said dryly," Tell them I left. That I left on my own."

"Keh. Why for? You tell them," Inuyasha replied.

"They would hate you. They would hate you for making me leave even though it is the right thing to do,"

"You would leave for the sake of the pack?"

"I would do anything for them. If leaving will keep them safe, I would do it," Shippo explained. The tears were flowing now. He could not help it. He knew if he and Inuyasha ever fought or if they knew he left because of Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuamaya would never forgive Inuyasha. Shippo would have single handedly destroyed their whole pack. Shippo could not allow that to happen.

"No need to cry pup. No one is abandoning you. I had to make sure your heart was in the right place. You're my son and I don't abandon family. You got that, runt?" Inuyasha stated.

"But I, you were," Shippo started.

"No harm done," Inuyasha said and pulled Shippo into a hug. He ruffled his hair before stepping back and said, "Now if you do it again, I'll have to kill you."

"Like you could old man," Shippo sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't try me runt," Inuyasha said, "Now come on. Let's get this meat back to everyone. We got hungry mouths to feed."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in a tree watching over Kagura and Jaken. Sleep evaded him since the night of the red moon when he heard Inuyasha's sorrowful howl. The only person, other than his mother, that Inuyasha would howl like that was for the old priestess. It was not simply a death howl. This specific howl was to serenade a loved one into the next life. Since Kagome and Inuamaya were both well, he deduced that it had to be Kaede. It surprised him that along with his anger there was grief for the old woman. The old woman meant more to him than he allowed anyone else to know. Yes, she was a part of his pack and she took care of Rin for him; but, that woman had been caring to him as well. No one knew of this of course. In some way, Kaede could be blamed for his fondness of Rin. Sesshomaru wanted to find his brother and figure out what happened, but he had his own problems to deal with.

Something was wrong with his land as well as others. He called a meeting to his castle and he needed to return to discuss the ever growing threat that his instincts told him was coming. It irritated him that they were not already at the castle but he did not wish to travel at night due to Kagura nor did he want leave her on his own. Kagura could not be left alone. In the state she was in, Kagura was too weak to avoid another disastrous situation and he would not be able to control himself if that happened.

Tensaiga vibrated against Sesshomaru's side. "Tensaiga." Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword. He cut his palm, allowing blood to flow down the blade. Sesshomaru let go of the blade and followed after it as it plummeted to the ground. The blade embedded in dirt and quickly made a circle around Kagura and Jaken in his blood. The sword pulsated, beckoned for Sesshomaru to grab it. He did so and said, "Barrier." A red barrier encased Kagura and Jaken. He wiped Tensaiga clean and sheathed it. Sesshomaru gave a knowing nod to Tensaiga. She always knew what he needed. Sesshomaru had come to realize his sword had feminine attributes even though it came from his father's fang. Either way, Sesshomaru respected his sword's wishes and addressed her correctly, so she did what he needed and wanted if he had the best intentions.

Sesshomaru traveled quickly. He still did not have full faith in the barrier much to Tensaiga's annoyance which was determined from her pulsating at the thought. Sesshomaru did not want to waste any time. He, soon, found himself in front of a cave. A woman stood in front of the entrance. She was beautiful, as beautiful as Sesshomaru remembered. Her black hair flowed in the wind. Her pinkish-silver eyes glittered in the moonlight making her pale skin look even more lustrous. Her unseeing eyes turned to focus on Sesshomaru as he approached her. As he came closer, he noticed the faint scars over her eyes that signified her once close encounter with death. She was one of the last remaining moth youkai with the spider youkai gone, she was able to live a somewhat peaceful life but with her disability she would never be able to bring children into this world.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the woman said before bowing, "it has been a long time."

"Ginahana," Sesshomaru responded.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Address me properly or not at all. I told you I never wanted to see you again," the woman stated.

"And here we are," Sesshomaru said.

"I will not let you use me again for your desires," the woman declared.

"Hikaru, I swore I would never insult you in that way again," Sesshomaru said disdainfully.

"Then why are you here Sesshomaru-sama?" Hikaru asked.

"I am in need of your skill set," Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm, you know what I require," Hikaru stated.

Sesshomaru removed a bloodied, tattered rag. Hikaru reached blindly for the rag and Sesshomaru placed it into her hand. She quickly put the rag into her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly. An eyebrow raised for a second.  _A female, a young female. Is Sesshomaru interested in courting a female?_ She could taste the emotions of the woman on this piece of cloth and it caused her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Fear, sadness, hatred, you did not cause these strong emotions?" Hikaru asked. She knew Sesshomaru as being cruel once but he held a softness for women that he respected. She hoped that this woman was one that he respected. If not, there was no telling what he could and would do with the woman if she defied him. Hikaru cringed a little at the distant but explicit memories of she and Sesshomaru.

"No," Sesshomaru spat. The very thought of her thinking he would do something like that annoyed him but he allowed the insult. She of all people had reason to doubt him.

"Good. Hmm. She's young but still has a slight taste of old. Maybe it is the pain she has endured. She's a wind sorceress…a mixed breed…well now, Sesshomaru-sama, when did you begin to take on lowly demons as your company?" Hikaru asked. She could feel his anger and she laughed before running her hand through her hair. Obviously he did care for this woman. "Relax Sesshomaru-sama. Anyone worthy of your presence will be treated with the upmost respect by me. I would like to meet this woman."

"Can you create for her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I can. It'll take time. Come in. We have much to do," Hikaru stated as she waved Sesshomaru forward.

* * *

Miroku felt sorry for Kohaku. Day and night he was busy worrying over Rin's sleeping form. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Rin did not reciprocate her feelings for him. Rin, on the otherhand, was in love with a man who would never love her the way she loved him. It was truly a sad state of affairs. Thankfully, Inuamaya had not turned out like her parets. She openly expressed her love to Ryu even if she did not fully comprehend it.

"There is hope for him. You see, I was like him and even though it took many years, I have regained my chance to be with the one I love," Kazuki said.

"You must mean Lady Kirara," Miroku replied.

"Yes," Kazuki said.

"I assumed as much. I do hope you understand you are not the only one vying for Lady Kirara's affections," Miroku added as he made complete eye contact with Kazuki. The cat youkai's eyes narrowed slightly before his calm disposition returned. Miroku did not miss the change in his mood though. Obviously he had hit a sore spot.

"You mean the kit? He is only but a young man, barely a man at that. She will not want anything from him. He can offer her nothing," Kazuki replied keeping his voice even to make sure his emotions did not betray him. He knew the damn fox had been lying when he first met him. He should have killed him then.

"You greatly underestimate Shippo and Lady Kirara's feelings for one another," Miroku stated. As far as Miroku's knowledge, Kirara, as a neko, only conversated with Shippo. Being that he was young at the time, he was able to learn Kirara's language better than Inuyasha. Shippo grew very fond of Kirara and now that she had a human form, Miroku was sure more feelings would develop.

"And you underestimate me, monk," Kazuki retorted.

"Now, now, no need to be upset friend," Kohaku stated. When he noticed that tempers were rising, Kohaku decided to end the conversation between the two. They could not handle any more stress. Kazuki was new to them and Kohaku doubted he would restrain himself if he went on the offensive. "My sister's husband enjoys getting a rise out of people." Kohaku cut his eyes at Miroku and Miroku shrugged. Miroku simply did not like Kazuki expresses his "love" for Kirara so openly. Something about it just was not right. If he cared so much about her, why did he appear now? Why did he appear when she had her human form? It was suspicious to say the least.

"No offense was taken," Kazuki said, "I can be…very blunt and I apologize. I meant no harm on my end. It is…very curious that a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess would travel with youkai."

"We have found that youkai can be trusted as much or even more than humans," Kohaku answered.

"That is refreshing," Kazuki replied, "It is incredible that my kind can work along with yours but I wonder for how long."

"What do you mean?" Kohaku questioned.

"He means that this peace between humans and youkai is temporary," Miroku answered.

"One way or another hatred will destroy the peace and it is only a matter of time before one race becomes dominant and the other is destroyed. When will these random acts of kindness stop making a difference? It is already here in your tight, knit group. Look at that boy. A hanyou saved him and hanyous are much less of a threat than a youkai and he still shivers with fear. Even after the professing of her love for him, he can not relax because it is unnatural. It is better to keep to your own kind in the end, don't you think?" Kazuki explained.

"I have faith. Inuyasha and Kagome-san are examples that youkai and humans can coexist happily," Kohaku said with a smile.

"Very ture. I think I should go patrol now," Kazuki stated before walking away.

When he was out of hearing distance, Kohaku spoke, "He does not like humans. He was warning of us of his intentions if we crossed him."

"Apparently so. This is troubling. His link to us is Lady Kirara," Miroku said, "If she chooses to deny him, there is no telling what he will do."

"We need to tell Kirara-san or perhaps Inuyasha-san," Kohaku stated.

"Both, no one should be caught unaware," Miroku added.

* * *

Inuamaya sunk slowly into the hot water of the hot springs. Her body was sore from all the walking. She was tired, oh so tired. She could not sleep. She kept dreaming of things that happened in the past. It was driving her crazy. Inuamaya knew it meant something important, but everything was jumbled. There was too much chaos. It was too much for her to decipher.

The water lapped a little harder at her which signified someone else getting into the hot springs with her. She turned her attention away from her body to see Kirara gingerly approaching her. Kirara hated water. She hated it so much but she understood to bathe properly in this form, she needed the water but how she detested it. The warmth of the water was welcoming and it quelled her hatred for the water temporarily.

"Kirara-san, what are you doing here? Where is Sango-san and Okaa-san?" Inuamaya asked.

"They decided to take a night swim in the river. I chose to stay here with you. You are older but still kitten and you are not strong enough to be left on your own," Kirara explained.

"I deserve to be alone. I deserve to be exiled," Inuamaya responded.

"You deserve to be loved. I will not tolerate any more of this talk. Kaede-sama would not want this and you shame Lady Midoriko with your weakness," Kirara hissed.

"But if I had stayed put…"

"It was meant to be Amaya. Nothing you nor anyone could have done to change Kaede-sama's fate. She knew this and made peace with it. You must make peace with it too," Kirara stated, "We can not afford for our judgement to be clouded. There is something wrong within our realm. You can feel it, can't you?"

Inuamaya nodded. She knew of the feeling that Kirara felt. Something dark, something evil lurked in the shadows at night. Inuamaya had felt it long before the necklace had reached her. She did not know what it was then. She knew now. Whatever was causing all the problems lurked in the darkness or perhaps an extension of itself. And it talked. With the necklace on, she was more aware of it. She could understand more of what it was saying. It was calling for her or at least she believed so. Inuamaya knew if she acknowledged it that would be the end of her and her family, so she ignored it as best as she could.

"Refusing it makes me tired. I…I am afraid that I will be lured again. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me," Inuamaya explained.

"I can teach you control. I can teach you what Lady Midoriko taught me if something like this ever happened again," Kirara said.

"Control? I will be able to resist it?" Inuamaya asked.

"Yes, you will learn control over the necklace and not allow it to bend you to your will and with this training you will be able to resist any other lure from anyone else," Kirara answered, "Now, let's bathe so we can remove ourselves from this accursed water and eat."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"You really do have lousy taste in company, my son. Really a mixed breed? Come now. I have a much better selection for you."

"I will be damned if she takes what all I have worked for!"

"Mutt-face, this is a serious matter and I am not an idiot. You're going to need my help too."

 **Author's Note:** Well this was a very, long chapter. This is a Sesshomaru and Kagura get together story, but it is twisting into something so much more. I realize there is not a lot known about Sesshomaru's past, but I am doing my best to make realistic past events for him as well as for Kirara. Please give me your opinion on it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long delay but I hold no promises about when the next chapter will be. But I do promise that the next chapter will be long like this one. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of  _Regaining Time Lost._


End file.
